Der Ring des Gyges
by Arca-chan
Summary: Ein alter Ring, der unsichtbar macht. vorahnungen, die einen Körper zerstören. Liebe, die verboten ist.
1. Der Ring

Kapitel 1: Der Ring  
  
Vegeta öffnete die kleine Truhe, die beim morgendlichem Training mit seinem Erzfeind aus einer Höhle geschleudert wurde, als Vegeta mal wieder dachte, er müsse Son-Goku in die Luft sprengen. Genau dieser, in die Luft Gesprengter, lag jetzt halb tot, oder eher ohnmächtig, 5 Meter hinter Vegeta entfernt auf dem Boden. Kurz drehte sich der Prinz noch mal zu Kakarott, um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser noch nicht aufgewacht war. Dann wendete er sich wieder der mysteriösen Truhe zu, damit er diese weiter untersuchen konnte. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er sah, dass sich nur Sand darin befand. Schon wollte Vegeta zu Kakarott zurückgehen, um diesen wieder die Leviten zu lesen, als sein Blick auf etwas goldig Glitzerndes fiel. Kurzerhand griff er danach und zog das runde Ding aus dem Sandhaufen.  
  
Es war ein Ring [mit einem dunkelblauen, eingefaßten Saphir] "Ach, nur ein dummer Ring..." Trotzdem konnte Vegeta den Ring nicht fortwerfen, irgendwie faszinierte er ihn. So steckte er ihn einfach auf den Finger der linken Hand und kehrte zu dem zweiten Sayjajin zurück. Leicht glitzerte der eingefaßte Saphir in der Sonne, als Vegeta wieder vor Kakarott stand "Hey, du Unterklassenniete, wach gefälligst auf, wir sind noch nicht fertig" Keine Reaktion. "HEY DU DUMMSCHÄDEL, TU NICHT SO!" Wieder keine Reaktion. Goku lag mit geschloßenen Augen auf dem Rücken und hatte schon einige Schrammen und Kratzer, die jedoch keinesfalls lebensbedrohlich waren (jedenfalls für Sayjajinns^^"). Sein Atem ging normal und er hatte auch nichts gebrochen, so hatte es jedenfalls den Anschein. Ebenso blutete er nicht stark, er wollte nur einfach nicht aufwachen. Vegeta seufzte, was sollte er jetzt machen. Sein Blick wanderte über den leicht zerschundenen Körper Kakarotts; ein leichter Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken, er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie 'niedlich' Kakarott eigentlich ist. Überrascht riss Vegeta die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er den Gedanken vertreiben. Klar, auf Vegeta-sei war sowas normal, aber ER der PRINZ der Sayjajinns würde nie so tief sinken, obwohl er doch schon 'lieben' gelernt hatte. Aber es war einfach nicht das Gleiche. Vegeta konnte den blick nicht von Goku lösen, er fuhr jeden Zentimeter der freien Haut mit den Augen nach. Gokus Oberteil war halbzerrissen und darunter lagen die stahlharten Muskeln von denen langsam der Schweiß perlte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich bei jedem Atemzug und Kakarotts Gesicht hatte entspannte Züge. Vegeta wurde seltsam warm, er konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, irgendetwas trieb ihn. Er wollte Goku berühren, schreien hören, dessen Wärme spüren. Seine hände begannen leicht zu zittern und er schloss die Augen um sich zu beruhigen, dieses Mal gelang es ihm (noch hähä *hg*). Immer noch mit diesem, für ihn, seltsamen Gefühl kniete sich Vegeta neben Goku und hob leicht dessen Kopf an. "Kakarott?" Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung klang seine Stimme sanft und nicht kalt. Bei dieser Überlegung fiel Vegetas Blick auf den Ring. Hatte es vielleicht etwas mit diesem zu tun? Doch des Prinzens Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder im Hier und Jetzt gebraucht, als sich die regungslose Gestalt wieder bewegte und müde die Augen aufschlug und hoch in Vegetas Augen sah. Ein Kribbeln durchlief Vegetas Körper als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Er beugte sich leicht vor und musste sich sacht mit der linken hand (links = Ring) am boden abstützen. "Alles ok?" Ein Nicken beantwortete Vegetas Frage. Seltsamer Weise spürte Vegeta, das er wie von selbst anfing zu lächeln und sich ein erleichtertes Gefühl in ihm breit machte. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr und so beugte er sich weiter nach vorne, immer auf diese offenen Augen fixiert, der ihn einfach nur anschaute. Der Boden war von blut und Schweiß ganz durchnässt und so ziemlich glitschig. Doch Vegeta schien das gar nicht zu bemerken; er schaute nur in Gokus Augen und beugte sich noch weiter vor. Er sah wie Goku ihn immer noch fragend anschaute, auch konnte Vegeta etwas Unsicherheit in dessen Antlitz lesen. Er war seinem Erzfeind jetzt so nah, das sie beide den Atem des Anderen spüren konnten. Vegeta aber musste etwas das Gewicht verlagern um nicht vornüber zu kippen und so verschob er die linke Hand etwas und spürte kurz danach wie er ins Rutschen geriet und sich plötzlich auf Goku liegend wiederfand. Dieser jedoch starrte mit einem verständnislosen Blick immer noch nach oben, wo eben noch Vegetas Kopf war. Er schien gar nicht gesehen zu haben, dass Vegeta ausgerutscht war. "V-vegeta?" Genauso verständnislos blickte er in Gokus Gesicht, das nur noch ein paar Millimeter von dem seinem entfernt war. "W-wo bist du, Vegeta?", fragte dieser mit einem leichten zittern in der Stimme. Vegeta hob irritiert die Augenbraue, als ihm plötzlich ein kleines Stechen in der linken Handfläche auffiel und er sich wieder aufsetzte. Goku betrachtend überlegte er, warum sich Goku so seltsam verhielt. Sein Blick wanderte von dem sich immer noch nicht bewegenden Kakarott, langsam zu seiner schmerzenden Hand. Als Vegeta die Hand hob, um sie besser untersuchen zu können, sah er dass sich der eingefaßte Saphir in seine Handfläche gedreht hatte, wohl als er ausgerutscht war. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er feststellte, das er durch seine Hand sehen konnte. Plötzlich legte sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und seine Augen begannen seltsam hell zu glitzern (soviel wie *hentai grins* ^^). Doch zuerst musste er sich um Goku kümmern, denn dieser hatte eindeutig Schmerzen, das sah Vegeta ihm an, denn sonst hätte er sich schon längst aufsetzen können. Immer noch schaute Goku sich um, rührte sich jedoch nicht. Seltsamer Weise spürte er immer noch Vegetas leuchtende Aura neben sich, sah diesen aber nicht. Nach kurzer Zeit fühlte er etwas warmes an seiner Hand und seine Angst verflog, was er nicht wußte war, das Vegeta dessen Hand umfaßt hatte und dann zu dem Ring griff, um ihn wieder zu drehen. Goku blinzelte ein paar Mal um sich zu vergewissern, das Vegeta wirklich verschwunden war. Wie von selbst begannen sich langsam Tränen in seinen Augen zu bilden. Kurz schloß er die Augen um das salzige Wasser wieder zu verteilen damit es nicht mehr so aussah, als würde er kurz vorm Weinen stehen. Genau in diesem Augenblick drehte Vegeta den Ring wieder in die richtige Position und wurde wieder sichtbar. Innerlich mußte Vegeta lächeln, dachte sein ehemaliger Erzfeind wirklich er würde ihn alleine lassen? Doch ließ Vegeta sich keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn er musste sich erstmal um Kakarott kümmern. Goku öffnete nach kurzer Zeit wieder die Augen und sah Vegeta plötzlich erneut vor sich und, das war klar, wurde von den typischen Vegeta Sprüchen begrüßt. "Herrgott Kakarott, was sollte das denn werden?" Vegeta zog ihn auf die Beine, was jedoch nicht viel half, denn fast sofort sackte Goku wieder auf die Knie. "Sorry, Vegeta", murmelte er leise und schaute betrübt zu Boden. Vegeta schaute ihn verdattert an, bemerkte dies aber sofort und änderte sein Gesicht wieder zu einer Maske. "Hör auf zu flennen, das ist peinlich und du sollst ein Sayjajinn sein?" So zog er Goku wieder hoch, legte sich dessen Arm um den Hals um ihn abzustützen und hob dann ab. "Du bist echt schwach geworden, trainier gefälligst wieder, so macht das echt keinen spaß, ach ich weiß, das hat bestimmt mit deinem Weib zu tun!" Nach weiteren Ausführungen dieser Art verstummte Vegeta dann und sah wieder zu Kakarott, der sich immer noch kraftlos an Vegetas Anzug klammerte und die ganze Zeit nicht ein Wort von sich gegeben hatte. Also flogen beide still zurück zu Gokus Haus, dabei beobachtete Vegeta ihn intensiv, ohne es selber zu merken. Er machte sich sichtlich Sorgen um ihn. Kurz stoppte er bei diesem Gedanken. Total aus der Fassung gebracht flog er weiter, wobei er sich beobachtete fühlte. Doch ließ er sich nichts anmerken und schaute starr gerade aus. Bei Gokus Haus angekommen, schlug bzw. trat er die Haustür ohne . war der letzte Gedanke, den er fassen konnte und er merkte nicht, dass er diesen auch ausgesprochen hatte. Vegeta schwieg wohlweislich und zermarterte sich, was Goku hatte und was mit ihm selbst los war.  
  
Einige Sekunden später steckte Gohan schon den Kopf durch die offene Schlafzimmertür und sah Vegeta fragend an, kam dann zu ihnen und stand schließlich vor dem Bett, in dem sein Vater wieder wie schlafend lag und Vegeta, der neben ihm auf der Bettkante saß. in Gedanken war er erleichtert darüber, das Gokus Sohn nichts gehört hatte, und wieder rum durfte er sich nichts anmerken lassen. "Was willst du hier? Sohn einer Unterklassenniete" Gohan seufzte ergebens, warum machte Vegeta es allen so schwer. "Er ist vielleicht mein Vater, Vegeta", knurrte dieser leise und Vegeta gab ein ebenso gefährliches knurren zurück, dabei funkelten seine Augen bedrohlich. Doch bevor weitere Streitereien und vielleicht ein Kampf passieren konnte, hörten beide ein seltsames Geräusch und drehten den Kopf zu dem starken Sayjajinn. Er hustete leicht und ein kleines Rinnsal von Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel und einige Tropfen färbten das weiße Bettlacken unter ihm rötlich. Seine Hände hatten sich dabei unwillkürlich den Stoff gekrallt und die Augen waren schmerzvoll zusammengekniffen, der Atem flackerte kurz. Was war nur los mit ihm, fragte sich Vegeta innerlich und wischte ihm kurzerhand das Blutrinnsal mit der hand weg, der Ring blitzte kurz auf. Son-Goahn, durch den Ring flüchtig von den Sorgen um Son-Goku abgelenkt, sah auf den ring und fragte: "Vegeta, was hast du da?" "nur Einen ring", zischte dieser und zog die Hand schnell wieder zurück, damit der andere erwachsene Halb-Sayajinn ihn nicht sah. Warum sollten die anderen auch davon wissen? Er war ein Geheimnis und er würde sicher nochmal nützlich werden.  
  
Ein weiteres Geschrei, diesmal von einem Jungen, unterbrach die zwei Streithähne und weitere Fragen von Gohans Seite, da nämlich der jüngste Sohn der Sons, weinend reingerannt kam und seinen Vater förmlich am arm schüttelte. "papa papa Wach doch auf", schniefte er und tränen liefen über die Wangen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte Chichi wieder übertrieben und derweilen auch so reagiert. "Papa was ist denn? Sag doch was? Papa" heulte Son goten. Vegeta verdrehte nur die Augen, Gohan tätschelte den Kopf seines Bruder. "hey kleiner Bruder",lächelte er ihn beruhigend an. "Vater geht es gut, keine sorge", dabei verdeckte er vorsichtshalber die roten Flecken auf dem Lacken "er muss sich nur etwas ausruhen, ok?" meinte er leise und hob seinen Bruder dann hoch und sah zu Dem Prinzen des Sayjajinns. "gut, kümmer dich bitte um ihn, Vegeta" und da war er auch schon aus dem Zimmer, hatte die Tür geschloßen und schleifte seine Mutter mit, die geradewegs ins Zimmer rennen wollte um eine ihrer typischen Standpauken über das Training und Kämpfen rauslassen wollte. "er braucht jetzt ruhe Mutter" war das letzte was Vegeta noch hören konnte und dann war es wieder still, nur das leise keuchen Gokus drang an sein Ohr und er widmete sich eben diesem wieder und versuchte herauszufinden, was ihm solche schmerzen bereitete.  
  
Jedoch für Son-Goku gab es nur Dunkelheit, von den anderen bekam er gar nichts mit. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit schweben ohne sich bewegen zu können. Die Auren der anderen waren verschwunden, kein Geräusch drang an sein empfindliches Gehör nur sein eigener zitternder Atem und das Hämmernde Klopfen seines Herzschlages, das mit jedem Schlag schmerzlicher und lauter wurde. Kein Gedanke lag in seinem Kopf, nur die Frage was passiert war. Er konnte sich nicht rühren und ebenso wußte er nicht, ob er die Augen geöffnet oder geschloßen hatte. Es blieb nur dieser Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchbohrte und von der Brustmitte ausging. Dann, urplötzlich wurde es schlagartig hell um ihn herum und seine Augen schmerzten von dem blendenden Licht, ließen ihn diese zukneifen. "wa...?", doch mehr brachte er schon nicht heraus, denn ein höllischer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und er schrie auf... 


	2. Nur Freunde

Kapitel 2: Nur Freunde  
  
So das zweite kapitel^^ Hier hat der Ring noch keine große rolle XD aber das wird noch, ^^' aber da gibt's ein Problem, der dritte teil wird mmh Oo ein wenig . öhm . hentaimäßig XD nyu ich weiß aba net wie das hier ist, deswegen stell ich's einfach so hoch *Schuldan zuck* ny nuyu^^ viel spaß dann  
  
@Lavendel ^^" eigentlich schrieb ich die FFs für animexx.de und da haben die nicht das gleiche systhem u.u. Aber ich hoffe, das wie dieses kapitel ist, besser ist^^ und danke für den review^^  
  
@Hilda1 *hände reib* ach.der kommt nicht zukurz ^.-  
  
~Backflash~ Dann, urplötzlich wurde es schlagartig hell um ihn herum und seine Augen schmerzten von dem blendenden Licht, ließen ihn diese zukneifen. "wa...?", doch mehr brachte er schon nicht heraus, denn ein höllischer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und er schrie auf...  
  
Seitdem Son-Gohan Goten und seine Mutter aus der Nähe Vegetas Bugsiert hatte waren nun schon 10 Minuten vergangen, quälende zehn Minuten in denen nichts geschah und die Vegeta vorkamen als seien sie eine Ewigkeit, eine Ewigkeit aus der er nicht entkommen würde, die für immer weilen würde.  
  
Doch als er schon glaubte, das Son-Gokus Körper weiter wie tot im bett lag, zwar flackernd atmend aber regungslos, bäumte sich dieser auf und ein lauter Schrei entwich dem Mund des verletzten Sayjajins, als sich dabei die Hand Gokus fest in den Arm Getas krallte und dieser selbst zusammenzuckte, ohne zu wissen, ob es wegen dem Schrei oder dem Schmerz im Arm war.  
  
Doch daran dachte der Prinz auch gar nicht, denn die Sorge um seinen Freund war viel zu groß und er packte ihn zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sanft an den armen und zog ihn zu sich in die arme. "Kakarott?"; fragte er vorsichtig und sah in die weit aufgerissenen Augen, die erschrocken und leer nach vorne starrten. Dieser Blick ließ ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagen und sein Atem setzte kurz aus, so hatte er seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind noch nie gesehen, vor allem noch nie so ängstlich. Doch dieser Anblick weilte nur einige Sekunden, da der anscheinend immer noch verletzte Körper Gokus unter der Berührung Vegetas zusammenzuckte und dieser in die Welt des Hier und Jetzt zurückkehrte.  
  
"V-Vegeta?", kam die Stimme verwirrt und fast ängstlich von Son-Goku, wie er Vegeta ansah, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen. "ja? Was ist?", die Besorgnis schwang ohne es zu wollen in der Stimme Vegetas mit und er hielt ihn geistesabwesend immer noch im arm. Er fühlte den warmen Körper, spürte das leichte zittern diesen und drückte ihn ohne es zu merken noch mehr an sich um ihn zu beruhigen. "sag schon Kakarott was ist los?" Die Blicke beider Sayjajins trafen sich, der eine durchdringend, der andere verwirrt. "n-nichts ist...", die Stimme Gokus zitterte, denn mit einem Schlag hatten ach die Schmerzen aufgehört, es war wie ein kurzer Anfall, der so schnell verschwand wie er gekommen war. "hör mal Kakarott, versuch nicht mich zu verarschen, kapiert?", knurrte der andere und sah ihn scharf an, weil er ihm nicht glauben konnte, da er eben noch fast ohnmächtig vor schmerzen war. "nein wirklich, Vegeta, es ist alles wieder ok" versuchte er den anderen zu beruhigen und sah dann schließlich weg, er hatte schon gemerkt wie nah sich die zwei muskelbepackten Körper waren und dies rief Unbehagen aber auch Geborgenheit in ihm auf und er musste leicht lächeln. Jedoch versuchte er dieses so gut wie möglich zu verbergen, was leider (oder auch net XD) nur teils gelang, es sah jetzt aus wie ein leicht gequältes Lächeln, das es nur noch schlimmer machte, jedenfalls für Vegeta, der dachte, dass es seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind doch schlechter ging, als dieser vorgab.  
  
"los sag mir sofort was los ist ja?" Seine Stimme war zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sanft und besorgt und er versuchte sich aus dieser Situation zu retten, in dem er noch einen kalten Satz hinterher warf, es immerhin versuchte. "Weil ich sonst nächstes mal besser aufpassen muss, damit der arme Nietensayjajin nicht wieder umfällt wie ein Mensch" Ein grinsen huschte dabei kurz über sein Gesicht und er sah zu ihm hinunter, die Besorgnis sah man ihm an, vor allem in seinem Blick, der so ganz anders war als sonst. Aber er war irgendwie enttäuscht, als nur die Antwort kam "nein, schon gut, mir geht's wieder gut, danke Vegeta" Doch das ehrliche und dankbare Lächeln auf Son-Gokus Gesicht, machte in ihm eine Wärme breit und diesmal glaubte er ihm, jedenfalls einmal und er musste sich den erleichterten Seufzer und das Lächeln verkneifen, auf keinen Fall durfte das durchkommen, schon gar nicht, da er der Prinz war und immer nur abweisend zu jeden anderen waren, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte.  
  
Seine philosophischen Gedanken wurden jäh von einem erneuten Gekeife, Gebrülle und Gekreische unterbrochen, da anscheinend ein wildes Monster vor der Tür wütete und von zwei anderen zurückgehalten wurde. Das Gekreische wurde lauter, dann ein dumpfes Geräusch, schließlich Geheule. Das Heulen hörte sich eindeutig nach dem jüngsten Sohn an, dann ein Stampfen und das Heulen war verschwunden. anscheinend hatte Chichi ihrem Sohn eine geklatscht. Und ebenso wahrscheinlich war es das sie total außer sich war, weil Gohan und Goten sie erstens hinuntergebracht hatten und zweitens dann der gellende Schrei ihres Ehemanns durch das Haus schallte, das war zuviel gewesen und sie war aufgesprungen und ehe die zwei Halbsayjajins reagieren konnten wieder hochgerast. Beide hinterher.  
  
Die beiden ziemlich verdatterten Vollblutsayjajins sahen sich an - verwirrt - und immer noch lag Goku in den Armen seines Freundes. "Sag mal .... was war das?" Doch ehe Vegeta auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte um ein motziges - was eigentlich gar nicht so klingen würde - 'Woher soll ich das wissen?' abzugeben hämmerte schon jemand wie im Rausch gegen die Tür, es sah so aus als würde sie kurz davor stehen, hinaus zufallen.  
  
Das deutliche Gemotze einer Frau, mit allzu bekannter Stimme, drang durch die Tür. Doch sie konnten nur etwas von "mein armer Goku ... Streithähne ....ihn umbringen" Vegeta grinste in sich hinein. Bestimmt regt sie sich darüber aus, das ich ja Kakarott so verletzte hätte, dachte Vegeta nun nur noch innerlich grinsend, //obwohl ich das nie könnte...//  
  
Und genau darüber regte sie sich auch auf, auch wenn nur Gohan alles hören konnte. Sie wollte den Prinzen auf jeden Fall an die Kehle und Vegeta würde nur mit größten Vergnügen das kreischende Weib in die nächste Dimension pusten.  
  
Jedoch hatte er gar keine Zeit mehr weiter über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken, da einige Sekunden nach Ertönen des Keifens wurde die Tür mit solcher Wucht aufgeschlagen, das man Angst haben müsste diese würde aus den angeln fliegen. Und Vegeta schmiss Goku sofort von sich, als er bemerkte, das sie sich immer noch in den armen lagen und wurde knallrot. Goku lag nun ebenfalls mit rotem Kopf im Bett, hatte aber das Glück mit dem Gesicht nach unten zu sehen. Vegeta aber hatte es nicht so einfach, er war immer noch wie eine Tomate und um Leidwesen des Prinzen war Chichi auch schon im Zimmer. Er rettete sich aber indem er aufsprang und so tat, als wär er stinksauer, so konnte man sich die röte erklären.  
  
"Was willst du Weib?", brüllte Der Prinz Vegeta an, wurde jedoch von einem lauten und hohen Gekreische begrüßt. "WAS GLAUBST DU WER DU BIST? HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE MEINEN GOKU ZU VERPRÜGELN? (Goku dachte darüber nach, das er doch eigentlich gar nicht Chi-Chi gehörte) DU WIRST IHN NOCH UMBRINGEN!" So ging das noch einige Minuten weiter und die zuvorige Schamesröte wurde nun wirklich zur der des Zornes . Jetzt begann das Geschrei. Vegeta schrie, Chichi keifte, Goten heulte, Gohan versuchte zu schlichten und Goku .... ja was war eigentlich mit Goku?  
  
Der lag immer noch unbewegt auf dem Bett, das Gesicht im Lacken, die Augen geschlossen und vor sich hin köchelnd. Das die sich auch IMMER streiten müssen. Und gerade als Goku auch schon die zwei Streithähne auseinanderbringen wollte, durchbrach ein lautes Schrillen einer Klingel oder eines Telefons das Gebrüll und es bleibt Stille und Schweigen zurück. Niemand rührte sich, das Telefon rasselte weiter. "ähem..." Ein leises dumpfes Räuspern Gokus brachte die drei anderen aus ihrer Starre und sie zuckten zusammen.  
  
"Das Telefon klingelt....", räusperte sich Goku nochmals, diesmal deutlicher, da er den Kopf gehoben hatte. Chichi - total verwirrt - sah ihren Ehemann nur verwirrt an, nickte schließlich wie ein Zombie und ging ohne weiteres wieder aus dem Raum. Alle drei Sayjajins schwiegen sich an (Goten war derzeit wieder gegangen).  
  
"ähm geht's dir eigentlich wieder gut Vater?" Goku nickte nur.  
  
Wieder schwiegen sie sich an, lauschten dem schrillen Klingelton, der schließlich doch irgendwann abbrach, als Chichi es doch endlich schaffte den Hörer ans Ohr zu heben. Bulma war dran.  
  
Minuten vergingen, Minuten des Schweigens und des Wartens. 5 Minuten, 10 Minuten .... 20 Minuten "-.- Sag mal Kakarott ist es normal, das dein Weib solange quatscht?" Vegeta sah Goku an, Gohan wurde ignoriert. "ähm ... keine Ahnung ..." Der blick wurde von dem typisch gokischen erwidert. "ihr seid echt fies..." drang die Stimme des Sohnes an ihre Ohren, ebenfalls hörte sie sich ziemlich beleidigt an, wahrscheinlich weil sein Vater nur kurz geantwortet hatte.  
  
Vegeta grinste nur darüber und Goku sah seinen Sohn entschuldigend an, sagte jedoch nichts. Doch bevor wieder irgendwas in Richtung Streit beginnen konnte war Chichi schon wieder oben und sah die zwei Vollbluts durchdingend an, lächelte schließlich wieder.  
  
"Das war Bulma, sie macht sich sorgen um dich Vegeta. Und Trunks fragt nach dir, schatz. Er hat wohl deine Auraschwankung oder so bemerkt. Bulma fragt, ob ihr zwei nicht kurz vorbeischauen könntet, vor allem will sie dir irgendwas sagen Vegeta" //ja -.- wahrscheinlich, das wir uns nicht immer prügeln sollen oder so Zeug. Dieses nervende Erdenweib. Die kapiert eh nichts und mit der hab ich auch noch einen genau so unnützen Sohn...//  
  
Das war das Einzigste was Chichis Aussage in Vegetas Kopf hervorrief, natürlich außer Acht gelassen das Vegeta sowie so nicht über dieses, ebenfalls nervende, Erdenweib nachdachte, ihn interessierte um ehrlich zu sein nur deren Mann. Doch er nickte nur, leicht entnervt, und hatte Goku schon hochgezogen. "Los komm, du Niete", knurrte er, wurde jedoch sofort wieder unterbrochen, da Chichi seltsam freudig strahlte und - mit einem Blick zu Goku - der krampfhaft versuchte kein genervtes Gesicht zu machen. Vegeta grinste in sich Hinein. //ahja, Kakarott, du scheinst ja auch ziemlich 'angetan' zu sein. Sayiajin und Erdenweib passt nun mal nicht ... Sayiajin und Sayiajin besser....// Er stockte. Warum war ihm das jetzt eingefallen? Aber um weiter nach zudenken fehlte die zeit, da Chichi ihren Ehemann schon am Arm genommen hatte und runter zog.  
  
Der Prinz spürte einen Stich in der Brustgegend, wollte aber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da seine Überlegungen wieder um Goku und Gokus Anfall drehten. Was konnte das gewesen sein? Langsam folgte er den Sons runter.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kamen die Sons und Vegeta - sie mussten mit dem Auto fahren, Chichi wollte es so - an der CCC an und stiegen aus. Die Luft war rein, jedenfalls für Vegeta: Bulma war nicht da, doch das änderte sich schnell...  
  
"Vegeta....." kam die säuselnde Stimme aus dem Gebäude vor ihnen und kurz darauf war auch schon das grüne Monster durch die Tür gelaufen. Der frühere Prinz wurde heftig begrüßt, das ihm fast schlecht wurde, aber das war ihm ja sowieso schon, schließlich hatte er die Stimme zuvor schon gehört.  
  
Bulma küsste ihn immer wieder, doch er erwiderte keinen einzigen, sondern sah zu dem Jüngeren und erschrak, wenn auch nur im innern. Sein Freund hatte so ein verletzten Blick, der auf den beiden ruhte, schnell aber gen Himmel glitt, als er merkte, das Vegeta ihn ansah. Doch dieser hatte den deutlichen Schmerz in den dunklen Augen des jüngeren Sayjajins gesehen. Vegeta aber blieb wieder keine zeit zu fragen, was er hatte - auch wenn er die Antwort sowieso schon erahnen konnte - war Bulma auch schon wieder am reden, zum Leid Vegetas. //Nervendes ... *knurr*//  
  
"Vegeta-Schatz? Ich muss dringend mit dir reden.... hi Chichi^^, hallo Goku, kommt doch rein. Trunks wartet schon, wir können auch Kuchen essen." Und so ging das die Zeit weiter und weiter und ehe sich es die drei versahen, waren sie auch schon in der CC Richtung Küche geschoben worden. Bulma redete und redete, was dazu führte, das Vegeta die Augen verdrehte, Goku geduldig schwieg und Chichi hin und wieder lachte, redete und gewissendlich nickte.  
  
Trunks, der in der Küche - dem beliebtesten Ort unter Sayjajins neben dem GR-Raum - wartete, hörte die Stimmen und steckte den Kopf aus der Tür, erkannte die zwei genervten Gesichter und grinste in sich hinein. Seine Mutter war manchmal ziemlich anstrengend (nach Vegetas Ansicht schon zum kotzen). Also war er auch schon bei dem Trupp, schob die zwei Sayiajin in die Küche und schloss die Tür, die zwei weibliche Stimmen entfernten sich wieder. Alle drei atmeten auf, dann grinsten sie...  
  
"Also Goku, was war eigentlich los? Deine Aura war plötzlich weg" " es ist alles ok, war nur ... ähm...." Vegeta grinste. "...war nur ein Schwächeanfall eines unter Klassekriegers", vollendete er Gokus Satz und wurde dafür mit einem bösen, aber nicht ernst gemeintem, blick des Jüngeren bestraft. Trunks sah sie nur verwirrt an, er verstand es natürlich nicht. Das sollte ihm auch niemand vorwerfen.  
  
Vielleicht verstand es Goku auch nicht, kam es Vegeta in den Sinn. //Natürlich nicht... er lebt seit er denken kann hier auf diesem Planeten, er weiß nichts von den sötten Vegeta-seis ... er weiß gar nichts....//  
  
Doch wieder blieb Vegeta nicht die Chance weiter nachzudenken, wie schon so oft in der Zeit seit Gokus Anfall, der doch gerade mal einige Stunden hinter ihnen lag, denn ein lauthalses Knurren eines der Mägen der Sayjajins durchbrach die Kurze stille. Ein zweiter Antwortete mit einem ebenso lauten knurren und alle drei liefen rötlich an.  
  
"äh ja.... ich ... mach dann mal essen", war die immer noch verwirrte antwort, die Vegeta jedoch schnell unterbrach. "klappe, das machen wir selber..." Goku wunderte sich darüber, das er wir gesagt hatte doch wurde in seinem Gedankengang unterbrochen als er von einem Haufen essen 'angefallen wurde' das aus Richtung Kühlschrank geflogen kam.  
  
"da halt mal das ... und das ... und das... das auch ... ja und das ... das ebenfalls... und dies... und ja... mmh lecker ... hier auch ...." Goku hatte Mühe das ganze Essen, das Vegeta ihm zuwarf, zu halten und Trunks half ihm, indem er immer wieder die Sachen auf den Tisch stellte und somit die Sache erleichterte. "ach und Kakarott... wir kämpfen gleich noch mal, das heute morgen war ja wohl kein Training klar?" Goku nickte mal wieder nur, gegen kämpfen hatte er schließlich nichts.  
  
Doch dieser Kampf würde wahrscheinlich schon früher stattfinden, da sich keiner der Sayjajins darauf einigen konnte, wer was aß und somit Vegeta Goku anschrie, dieser aber nur mit einem Hähnchen nach ihm warf und somit begann die Essensschlacht.  
  
"Du niete von einer Null" "ach halt die Klappe Vater. "Nicht streiten" "RUHE KAKAROTT, DU HAS HIER GAR NICHTS ZU MELDEN" "ACH sei selber still, du Pseudoprinz" "Das nimmst du SOFORT zurück" "TU ich NICHT" "OOOOOHHHHD AS WIRST DU BEREUEN" Und schon wieder hatte Goku die Salatschüssel an den kopf bekommen, wie schon dreimal zuvor und Vegeta wurde mit einem Klatscher der Melone dafür begrüßt. Trunks selbst hatte sich hinter dem Tisch verbarrikadiert, an dem einige Sachen immer wieder hinunterrutschten. "Vater DU bist eine Null" und Trunks warf seinem Vater die Pfanne an den Kopf, was nun doch mit einem Blast beantwortet wurde, der die halbe Küche in die Luft sprengte.  
  
Nun gut, diese 'Schlacht' war jetzt ein wenig ausgeartet, doch es machten zwar allen drei spaß, selbst als sie die Küche in die Luft jagten, aber zwei ganz bestimmte Personen, die ebenfalls noch in diese haus lebten, fanden dies nicht sonderlich ansprechend. Und genau diese zwei Personen standen vor der Tür der rauchenden Küche und funkelten wütend die lachenden Sayjajins an, die sie anscheinend nicht bemerkten.  
  
"WAS IST HIER LOS?" donnerte die hohe kreischende Stimme des grünhaarigen Monster durch die lachenden Stimmen, die augenblicklich verstummten und Bulma mit einem unschuldigen Kinderblick ansahen.  
  
"Er hat angefangen"  
  
Vegeta deutete auf Son-Goku.  
  
"Stimmt nicht, er hat doch angefangen"  
  
Goku deutete auf Vegeta und Trunks.  
  
"Mama das darfst du denen nicht glauben, beide haben sich gestritten und mich rücksichtslos mit hineingezogen"  
  
Trunks hatte das größte Gluck - wahrscheinlich war er in Unschuldige-Miene- Machen am besten gewesen - und wurde mit einem lächeln und einem Küsschen auf den kopf gehen gelassen. Dafür setzte es eine Standpauke für die zwei Älteren, doch beide sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Sollten die Weiber reden, sie hatten ja ihren spaß gehabt.  
  
"VEGETA, was FÄLLT dir eigentlich EIN? Das ist jetzt die SECHSTE Küche in einem, in EINEM Monat." "was den wir haben doch Geld genug" "SEI STILL; GLAUBST DU EGIENTLICH DAS ALLES NUR MIT GELD GEHT?" "pfff..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "HÖR MIR GEFÄLLIGST ZU, wenn ihr euch schon streiten müsst MACHT DAS IM GR_RAUM!!!!!"  
  
Und bevor die zwei freuen noch irgendetwas von sich geben konnten waren Goku und Vegeta schon verschwunden Richtung GR um diesen Kampf weiter zu führen, der mit Melonen und Salat begonnen und nun wieder in einer handfesten Prügelein, mit dem Wort Training umschrieben, ausartete.  
  
"Das sie auch immer so aufregen müssen, das ist echt zum kotzen. ich kann echt nicht verstehen wie du das mit der aushältst Kakarott. Bulma ist ja schon schlimm, aber dein Weib ist ja der reinste Alptraum. Die zerstört einem ja noch das Trommelfell. Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Wirklich dieses Chichi war das scheußlichste was es auf der Welt gab, vor allem, weil es Kakarotts Frau war. KAKAROTTS Frau., gefolgt von Bulma, die fast ebenso schlimm war, eigentlich ... genauso schlimm.  
  
Aber da sie ja schließlich nicht hier waren, damit Vegeta über seine Gedanken und den Sinn von Weibern auf der Erde sinnierte, wurde die Tür fest verriegelt die Schwerkraft auf gerade mal 500 G gestellt und sich in die Kampfposition gestellt.  
  
"na hoffentlich kippst du nicht wieder um", grinste Vegeta seinen früheren Erzfeind fies ja fast frech an, dieser musste nur leicht schmunzeln. //Dieses süße schmunzeln....// Kurz darauf wurde er knallrot, schluckte die Röte aber schnell hinunter. "Das glaube ich nicht Vegeta" meinte Goku leicht lachend, doch Vegeta war wieder sauer auf sich selbst, das er auch nur im geringsten an so etwas wie ein 'süßes Lächeln' denken konnte und raste kurzerhand auf den nur kurz überraschten Goku zu um ihn die geballte Faust in den Magen zurammen. //Wie kann ich nur an so etwas denken. ICH der PRINZ der Sayjajins, und dann auch noch ein UNTERKLASSEkrieger. Das halt ich nicht aus//  
  
Diesen für den Prinzen doch recht mickrigen Schlag wurde nur mit einem einfachen verschwinden und hinterrücks auftauchen abgewendet und schließlich mit einem harten Handkantenschlag in den Nacken 'bestraft'.  
  
In Goku flackerte wieder der Sayiajin auf, das Blut begann in seinen Ohren zu rauschen, das Gefühl sich wieder auszutoben wurde stärker und sein Blick änderte sich wieder in diesem seinem Vater so ähnlichem Blick. "was ist Vegeta? Wenn du schon kämpfen willst, dann solltest du dich auch konzentrieren, sonst macht es keinen spaß" stichelte der Jüngere Vegeta an, der sich wütend zu ihm umdrehte. "Warte nur duuu"; knurrte er und stürzte sich wieder auf ihn, doch im innern lächelte er. Das Kämpfen mit seinem eigentlichem Feind war immer wieder voller spaß, voller Freude und Erwartungen, er liebte es einfach, alles daran, alles an ihm...  
  
Der Kampf war schon nach einigen Minuten auf seinem Höchstpunkt, keiner der Beiden erlaubte sich einen Fehler, auch wenn Goku leicht in die Defensive überging und Vegetas angriffe mehr abblockte als angriff.  
  
Und wieder standen sie sich gegenüber, ihr gehetzter Atem ließ Dampfwolken in die heißflimmernde Luft steigen. Schweiß perlte an den nackten Oberkörpern hinunter, denn schon vor Minuten hatten sich die zwei Sayjajins gegenseitig durch Attacken das meiste der Kleidung vom Leib gerissen bekommen, doch es störte sie nicht im geringsten.  
  
"na also, *keuch* es geht ja wieder" Grinste Vegeta Kakarott an, dieser erwiderte das Grinsen nur mit einem fieseren. "es geht immer" war die antwort und schon wieder prallten die leuchtenden Energien der zwei Sayjajins gegeneinander, drückten sie gegen die wand des GRs, doch keiner der beiden nahm die Hände hinunter. Es war wie ein stiller Kampf: Der blaue Final Flash gegen das gelbe Kamehameha.  
  
Kurz darauf verengte Goku die Augen, der Energieschuss fiel in sich zusammen und der FF gegen die wand dahinter, die schon wieder leer war. Doch Vegeta konnte den anderen nicht orten, er war entweder so schnell, das er ihn nicht sehen konnte, oder aber er hatte sich mit der Momentanen Teleportation wegteleportiert.  
  
In einer lauernden Abwehrpose kniete Vegeta leicht auf dem Boden, das Umfeld nicht aus den Augen lassend und darauf bedacht sich nicht überraschen zu lassen: Doch genau das passierte. "Überraschung" hörte Vegeta noch in sein Ohr geflüstert, da spürte er auch schon den Energieball eines SSJ2 im Rücken, der ihn quer durch den GR schleuderte, es aber nicht schaffte ihn durch die Wand zu befördern, da Der ehemalige Prinz sich kurzerhand gedreht hatte und förmlich an der Wand 'saß' und schon wieder zu Goku schoss, der ihn grinsend mit einem noch nicht fertigen KI-Blast erwartete.  
  
Zwar spürte Vegeta wie ihm sachte einige blutige Spuren den rücken hinunterliefen, doch er ignorierte sie vollkommen sondern fixierte sich nur auf die helltürkisen Augen Gokus, die ihn grinsend anblitzet, wie die Augen eines Tigers. Und schon umhüllte ihn die flackernde knisternde Aura Gokus SSJ2-form und wurde auch schon zurückgeschleudert, er landete auf dem boden ging aber sofort wieder in eine hockende Stellung und sah Goku wütend funkelnd an. Langsam formte sich um ihn ebenfalls eine Aura, die ihn bis auf den zweiten Sayiajin hochschießen ließ. Seine Augen funkelten schließlich in der selben kampflustigen Weise wie die seines Gegenübers und sie standen sich einfach gegenüber, wartend, lauernd, immer darauf bedacht den anderen nicht aus den Augen zulassen und zu belauern wer den neuen Angriff wagte.  
  
Selbst hatten sie schon ihr ganzes Zeitgefühl vergessen, doch sie standen mindestens zehn Minuten sich gegenüber, rührten sich nicht einen Millimeter, fast als wären die zwei Männer aus Stein gegossen. In diesen Minuten schossen Vegeta und Goku fiele Gedanken durch den Kopf, bzw. hätten ihnen durch den Kopf geschossen, würden sie sich nicht auf den Kampf konzentrieren.  
  
Das matte Licht der Beleuchtung des GRs ließ die Haut der zwei stärksten Sayjajins sachte schimmern, fast als wären sie braungebrannt. Immer wieder tropfte ihnen der Schweiß von der Stirn hinunter zur Brust bis auf den Boden, das Blut vermischte sich mit diesem befeuchteten jede Stelle der durchtrainierten Kriegerkörper, an denen nur noch Klamottenfetzen hingen, die wirklich das nötigste bedeckten, jedenfalls bei Goku, Vegeta hatte es geschafft den gefährlichen Angriffen so gut es ging auszuweichen, wo hingegen Goku diese einfach abgeblockt hatte und so seine Kleidung etwas mehr gelitten hatte als die Getas.  
  
Doch nicht darauf achtend hatten sich beide nun doch entschlossen, ohne zu wissen das der andere es ebenfalls dachte, anzugreifen und rasten mit für menschlichen Verhältnissen irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit gegeneinander, schlugen und hieben aufeinander ein, blockten ab und umkreisten sich wie Raubtiere, die einander zerfetzten wollten um sich an des anderen Blut zu laben. Das Knurren beider vermischte sich mit dem Knistern der hellen Auren, das Blitzen der Auren spiegelte sich in den funkelnden Augen und der Boden wurde nicht mehr interessant, als beide abhoben um ihren wohl endloswährenden Kampf in der heißen Luft des kleinen Raumes fortzusetzen, obwohl dieser schon sachte zu drohen anfing auseinander zu brechen, da er die Masse und Energie der beiden Sayjajins kaum mehr imstande war zu halten.  
  
Und wieder prallten die Fäuste Vegetas auf die harten Armmuskeln Gokus, der die Angriffe wohl ohne ersichtliche Mühe abblocken konnte. Von einem erneuten Energie Ball überrascht ließ sich der Jüngere schließlich nach hinten fallen, landete auf den Händen und machte einen dreifachen rückwärtsalto mit halber rolle nach hinten, sodass er seitlich zu dem Ball stand und ihm mit einem vernichtenden Blick und der ausgestreckten Handfläche zum exploidieren brachte, was Vegeta trotzdem einen Augenblick Ruhe zum Sammeln von Kraft brachte, die er benötigte um seinen Angriff zu starten, der Goku schließlich zu fall bringen sollte, so dachte es Vegeta jedenfalls.  
  
Zwar hatte sich der Prinz nicht verrechnet, doch Gokus Reflexe hatte er falsch eingeschätzt, sodass der dreifache KI-Blast ziemlich Knapp abgefangen werden konnte und sich in Luft verpuffte. Doch Goku hatte durch die starke und schnelle Drehung samt Aura hochstemmen um abzublocken gut Energie aufgebraucht und hing so einige Sekunden keuchend in der knisterten Luft. Diesen Moment machte sich Vegeta zu nutzen, bis er hinter Goku aufgetaucht und ihn in einen harten Schwitzkasten genommen hatte. Die beiden nassen Körper rieben sich aneinander, während Goku angestrengt versuchte den Schraubstock von einem Arm von seinem Hals zu bekommen um überhaupt Luft zu kriegen. Doch Vegeta ließ sich nicht abbringen und presste den Arm an seine Brust, drückte Goku die Luft weiter ab und beugte sich leicht hinunter. "du sagst mir, das du aufgibst, dann lass ich dich los..." war die leise fast geflüsterte Antwort, die einem Zischen glitt und auf eine Antwort wartete.  
  
"Da ... kannst du lange ... warten..." Solch eine Antwort hatte Vegeta erwartet. Ein Sayjajins gab niemals auf, selbst wenn er bis zum Tod kämpfen würde und so was nennt man 'Training'. Aber mit der zweiten Reaktion Gokus hatte er nun nicht im geringsten gedacht.  
  
Der gesamte Körper seines Freundes schien sich krampfartig zusammenzuziehen, die Brust hob und senkte sich mehr als nur gehetzt und die Finger krallten sich schließlich schmerzlich in Vegetas Fleisch, bis Blut heraustrat und am arm hinuntertropfte bis hin zu Gokus Brust, dort entlang floss und schließlich begann auf dem Boden eine winzige Pfütze zu bilden. Doch damit nicht genug. Als Vegeta Kakarott in die Augen sah, waren es nur noch das helle weiße zu sehen, ein tiefes knurren entwich Gokus kehle und in seinem Mund bildeten sich lange Zähne ab, Zähne eines Affen...  
  
Ein Schlucken durchfuhr Vegeta; er wußte zwar nicht mehr genau was es hieß, doch es zeigte nichts gutes an, gar nichts gutes. Doch noch bevor er auch nur ein Wort von sich geben konnte, erfüllte den kleinen Raum ein lautes Brüllen, das von den Wänden wiederzuhallen schien, sich ins unermessliche steigerte und Vegeta Schauer durch Mark und Bein jagte. Ein erneutes Zucken durchlief ihn als er an seinem Bauch etwas weiches fast flauschiges spürte, die form einer Schlange und peitschend durch die Luft jagte. Weiter kam er mit seiner Beobachtung nicht, denn ein plötzliches reißen mit solch immenser Wucht riss ihn nach vorne und er wurde im gleichen Zug gegen die wand geschleudert, durchbrach sie und landete schliddernd im Boden dahinter. Aber ebenso schnell war er wieder auf den Beinen, zwar kurz wankend doch sicher und rannte wie der geölte blitz zurück in den Gr, in dessen Wand nun ein großes Loch prangte durch das Goku - mit wieder normalen Supersaiyajinaugen hindurchsah, keuchend und irritiert war sein Blick, der auf Vegeta lag. Hinter ihm peitschte etwas schwarzes hin und her, so schnell, fas Vegeta nur erahnen konnte was es war, und es ließ ihn in der Bewegung innehalten. //...Ein Schweif?!//  
  
Beide sahen sich an, ihre Blicke trafen sich, gingen aneinander vorbei. Zwar keuchte Goku immer noch, doch Vegeta spürte die neue Kraft, die in dessen Muskeln floss, und sie war größer als seine eigene, obwohl sie doch auf dem gleichen Level kämpften. Er würde wieder verlieren, das wußte er, doch er wollte nicht, nicht noch einmal, auch wenn er es schon so oft getan hatte. Er knurrte leicht. "was starrst du mich so an?" Goku blinzelte nochmals, dann veränderte sich seine Miene wieder, Kampflust flackerte erneut auf und sein Schweif wickelte sich wie automatisch um die eigenen Hüften wie ein lebendiger Gürtel, ein pechschwarzer Gürtel ... und er stand ihm, das musste Vegeta wohl oder übel zugeben als er die zuckende Schweifspitze noch kurz betrachtete und dann ins Leere blickte. Ja, jetzt war sein Feindfreund nur noch schneller geworden, das bekam er auch zu spüren als wie aus dem Nichts ein Ellebogen ihm entgegenraste, den er mit müh und not abwehrte, aber gleich darauf schon von einem Kick getroffen wurde und wieder an die Wand geschleudert wurde, das nun fünfte mal wohl, doch dort blieb er nicht lange, da Goku wieder vor ihm auftauchte und begann auf dessen Brustkorb einzuprügeln. Blut lief ihn kurz darauf mit einem Würgen aus dem mund, bespritze seine und Gokus Brust mit rötlichen punkten und er hatte alle Mühe die schwächsten Schläge aufzuhalten. Das ein Schweif einem soviel neue Kraft geben konnte ließ ihn wieder wütend werden. Doch es half alles nichts, er war unterlegen und das konnte nicht mehr abgewendet werden.  
  
Mit einem letzten jedenfalls für Vegeta harten schlag gegen das Brustbein wurde er noch einmal durch den GR geschleudert - der daraufhin mit einem lauten knall in sich zusammenbrach und eine starke Rauchwolke ausstieß - und schließlich hart auf dem Boden aufschlug bis er mit einigem schliddern und bersten von boden zum liegen kam. Goku stand schon wieder über ihn, die funkelnden Augen auf ihn gerichtet, sie grinsten typisch sayjajinisch. Vegeta sah keuchend zu ihm hoch, Goku sah aus wie einer der legendären Sayjajins. Doch er musste leicht grinsen, hustete kurz und dann färbte sich sein haar wieder zu dem tiefschwarzen und er kämpfte mit seinem Bewusstsein um es nicht zu verlieren.  
  
Kakarott atmete ebenfalls einmal durch, dann fiel auch von ihm die leuchtende aura und das Schwarz kehrte in seine Augen zurück. //so schön schwarz.....// dachte er leise, merkte jedoch nicht das er es ebenfalls aussprach und Goku ihn daraufhin leicht entgeistert ansah.  
  
"Was ist so schön schwarz?" fragte dieser leise und kniete sich neben Vegeta, er sah zu ihm hoch, blinzelte und wurde sich jetzt erst bewusst, das er es laut gesagt hatte, die röte schoss in sein Gesicht, was zum glück halbwegs unentdeckt blieb, da sein Gesicht eh schon über und über mit Blut verklebt war, das Goku aber schlechter Weise - für Vegeta jedenfalls - vorsichtig begann wegzuwischen. //Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das er so weiche Hände hat...//  
  
Wieder war es so ein Gedanke und Vegeta schluckte. Warum? Doch es war als hätte sich sein Gehirn in diesem Augenblick einfach ausgeschaltet.  
  
Vorsichtig hob er die Hände zu dem fast schon sanft zerschundenem Gesicht seines Freundes und legte diese dann vorsichtig auf die Wangen seines besten Freundes, den er doch eigentlich hassen müsste. Misstrauen aber auch Milde war in den tiefschwarzen Augen des Jüngeren zu sehen, als dieser zu ihm hinunterblickte, und keine Anstalten machte sich den Händen zu entziehen, fast war es so, als könne man sehen, das Goku diese Hände gefielen, auch wenn sie nass, verschwitzt und blutig waren, und die ihn vorsichtig dem Gesicht Vegetas näher zogen. "go...Kakarott....sag mal...." Vegeta schluckte kurz, sollte er es wagen? "...wie... wie stehst du zu mir?", flüsterte er leise, ihre Gesichter waren nur noch einige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt, sie sahen sich an, spürten den keuchenden Atem des anderen. Vegeta schluckte nochmals, er hatte irgendwie angst vor der antwort, als er diese tiefschwarzen Augen ansah, die kurz blinzelten fast stockend und den blick nur einige Sekunden abwendeten.  
  
Goku schluckte schließlich auch als er ihn wieder an sah, aber es war ein schweres, ein trauriges Schlucken, bis sich seine Augen leicht schlossen, den Blickkontakt langsam abbrachen und er mit fast brüchiger stimme antwortete.  
  
"...wir...sind ... nur Freunde...." Vegeta schwieg.  
  
Ja er hatte mit so einer antwort gerechnet, obwohl ... es war auch nur ein Gefühl, fast ein hoffen, das er doch die antwortgegeben hätte, die er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte. Gewünscht, das sie mehr als 'nur Freunde' waren. Aber sicher... es war zuviel verlangt, schließlich war er ja glücklich verheiratet, und es trieb ihm fast augenblicklich Tränen in die Augen, die er aber tapfer hinunter schluckte.  
  
"hai ... nur Freunde.." wiederholte Vegeta abwesend .... und sah nicht den todtraurigen Blick Gokus, der auf ihm lag, auf seinem Gesicht, das nun so abwesend für Goku wirkte. Doch er hätte nicht anders antworten können, nicht hier .. nicht in dieser Situation und es tat ihm wirklich leid... doch er würde es wohl nur noch verschlimmern... und das wollte er nicht, er wollte nicht dadurch auch nur das 'nur Freunde', das eigentlich so viel mehr war, zerstören.  
  
"e-es tut mir leid Vegeta..", flüsterte er schließlich doch leise und Vegeta riss den blick wieder zu Goku, seine Augen waren wütend verengt und seine Stimme war zu einem wirklich wütendem Zischen geworden. "Dir tut gar nichts leid, weil du gar nichts kapierst.. Du bist naiv, mehr nicht, ja sicher schon dumm!!! Du kapierst es nicht, schließlich hast du ja jemanden den du liebst nicht war? Du brauchst mich ja eh nicht, also lass mich gefälligst in ruhe, du bescheuerter Idiot!!" fuhr er ihn in einem fast schreienden Tonfall an. Und er merkte gar nicht wie es Goku im innern zerriss.  
  
Goku schluckte, Tränen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen, doch Vegeta sah nicht mehr ihn, sondern schmiss Goku in den Dreck neben sich, stand auf - schwankend - und flog einfach davon, blickte nicht ein einziges Mal zurück und raste förmlich gen Horizont, stinksauer. //Was glaubt er eigentlich? Dieser VERDAMMTE:....// Insgeheim hoffte er, das Goku ihm doch folgen würde, ihn aufhalten und ihm sagen das es nicht wahr sei.  
  
Doch Goku blieb einfach liegen, starrte in den Himmel und tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter bis sie im Boden versiegten. In seiner Brustgegend schmerzte es so sehr, es tat weh und er schluckte leicht. //Vegeta .. es tut mir leid .. aber ... noch nicht ... nicht jetzt....// Dann setzte er sich auf und sah noch kurz zu ihm, dann stand er auf und drehte sich um. Zwei Frauen standen vor ihm .......  
  
~~~~to be continued~~~~ 


	3. Die Rache

Kapitel 3: Rache

Anm. d. A.: Soo, ENDLICH!!! Ich hab des 3. Kapitel fertig daumen hoch. Aber ich muss drekt was sagen - ich find das Ende scheußlich, irgendwie total nicht gelungen seufz und es zeiht sich alles hin XD°. Naja werdet ihr ja sehn ", mmh... was noch... ehm ja genau, also es gab in dem Kapitel dreimal einen Bruch, wahrscheinlich wird man das auch daran erkennen, wie es geschrieben ist - ° den ersten Teil hab ich sofort geschrieben, als Kapitel 2 online war. Aber dann kam halt der große Bruch, wo ich keine Lust/zeit/wasauchimma hatte und somit hat meine Fähigkeit an FF-Schreiben gelitten TT (ja habt Mitleid!!! XD). So ok, weiteres:  
Vegeta hat den Ring am Finger - nur damit ihrs wisst, und noch etwas. Das 4 Kapitel wird... ehm wahrscheinlich dauern - (außa ihr spornt mich an - also: SPORNT MICH AN XD), aber ich versuchs so schnell es geht zu machen - Ehrenwort!

So und jetzt viel Spaß -

Chapter 3: Die Rache

Ein eisiger Wind zog seine Kreise über dem verlassenen Steinplateu. Die wenigen knorrigen Büsche klammerten sich an die großen und kleinen verteilten Brocken einst großer Felsen, die durch eine frühere Explosion weit weg geschleudert wurden. Hier hangen frühere Erinnerungen, Erinnerungen an Kämpfe, an Eingestehungen und manchmal sogar an Tränen.

Man sah eine kleine durchtrainierte Gestalt in der Mitte stehen, wütend auf unsichtbare Gegner einschlagen und trotzdem weinte sie (die Gestalt) leise in sich hinein, versuchte sich jedoch einzureden es wären Tränen der Wut und des Hasses.

Verdammt! Jetzt weinen ich auch schon wegen so einem Unterklassenkrieger, das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!„EIN PRINZ WEINT NIE!!", brüllte er hinaus in die kalte Welt um ihn herum mit der er sich gerade verglich. „NIEMALS!!! VERDAMMT KAKAROTT, ICH HASSE DICH!!!"Und obwohl er es die ganze Zeit Unsichtbaren entgegen schrie, wusste er doch, dass es niemals der Wahrheit entsprach. Vegeta konnte den jüngeren Sayjajinn nicht hassen, egal wie, es ging nicht und es würde nie gehen.

Warum hab ich nur gefragt ... warum hab ich gefragt wie wir zueinander stehen..., es war nur eine reine Feststellung. Das er Goku beleidigt hatte wollte er sich gar nicht eingestehen, daran wollte er gar nicht denken. In ihm loderte immer noch Wut und Hass darauf wie sein alter Freund reagiert hatte, das er ihm einfach gesagt hatte sie wären 'nur Freunde'. „Nur Freunde, NUR FREUNDE! WARUM NUR FREUNDE?", brüllend sank er auf die Knie und hämmerte wie ein Irrer auf den Boden ein, bis der Stein brach und ihm in die Hände schnitt, doch er merkte es nicht einmal.

Das Blut seiner noch vom Kampf zerschundenen Hände tropfte auf den grau-braunen Boden, der so alt wie die Zeit war, und sickerte dort ein und würde wohl nie wieder gesehen werden. Hier hatten sie beide so oft gekämpft. Die zwei letzten Vollblutsayjajinns. Hier hatte Vegeta Goku im letzten Kampf gesagt, das er die Nummer Eins sei, das er der Stärkste aller Sayjajinns wäre. Es war beinah wie eine Liebesgestehung unter Sayjajinns, nur das keiner von beiden es bemerkt hatte. Hier waren sie gestorben für Menschen, die sie liebten, für einander waren sie hier gestorben ohne es zu merken. Hier hatte Vegeta seinem Freund einen Abschied gegönnt, den dieser gar nicht gehört hatte. Hier hatte Vegeta sich schon zum ersten Mal eingestehen, das er Goku doch auf eine andere Art und Weise liebte, als jetzt. Doch da war Liebe gewesen, eine Liebe, die wohl nur Sayjajinns verstanden konnten. Doch Kakarott ... Kakarott hat sie nie verstanden ... er konnte sie auch nicht verstehen, dachte Vegeta.

Kurz klang seine Wut ab, als ihm diese gesamten Erinnerungen durch den Kopf schossen, allein als er den Duft dieser Erde roch. Sie roch nach alten längst vergangenen Kämpfen. Doch jetzt, da er so wütend auf eine einzige Person war, wollte er diese Wut sicher nicht einfach wieder gehen lassen. Das Gefühl von Wut war für ihn etwas, das er nun mal brauchte. Als Sayjajinn brauchte man Wut, wie die Luft zum Leben. Doch so war nur Vegetas Ansicht. Es war falsch, aber er wollte es nicht sehen.

Niemals zuvor hatte sich der Prinz der Sayjajinns so gefühlt ... so schlecht, so mies, so traurig und wütend zugleich. Und alles nur wegen zwei für andere, aber nicht für ihn, unbedeutenden Worte. Für zwei Worte seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes, die ihm wohl das Herz zerrissen hatten, ohne das er es spüren wollte. Doch genauso wenig hatten diese Worte Goku das Herz zerrissen, vor allem weil sie auch noch aus seinem Mund kamen. Aber es wäre in dieser Situation wirklich nicht anders gegangen, doch viel mehr hatten ihn die Worte Vegetas geschmerzt, die so voller Hass und voller Unverständnis gewesen waren. Er hatte Gokus Trauer gar nicht bemerkt, gar nicht gesehen.

Und jetzt kniete Vegeta hier, wütend und traurig zu gleich, und sich nicht eingestehend, das er doch etwas falsch gemacht hatte und wusste nun nicht wie es weiter gehen sollten. Würde er jetzt zurückfliegen um Goku zu stellen, würde es wieder in einen Kampf ausarten, den er sowieso nicht gewinnen konnte, den er doch nie gewann. Schon seit sie das erste Mal ein Kampf ohne Feinde gestartet hatten.

Doch jetzt wollte Vegeta keinesfalls darüber nachdenken. Er wollte sich der Wut in seinem Herzen hingeben und sprang förmlich wieder auf und schüttelte die geballten Hände mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht Richtung Himmel. „Warum? Warum tust du mir das an?", schrie er heiser gen blauen Firmament, als würde er diesen verantwortlich für seine Schmerzen machen, verantwortlich dafür, das es ein 'nur Freunde' war. Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich Gott meinte, der irgendwo dort oben auf seinem Palast saß und hinunter sah, auf die Welt, die schon so oft in Gefahr war. Und es wohl auch bald wieder sein würde ... von wem blieb noch ungewiss.

„Warum? VERDAMMT WARUM?", schrie der Sayjajin-Prinz immer und immer wieder hinaus in die Luft, das er keine Antwort bekam machte ihn nur noch wütender. Doch selbst die Reserven eines Sayjajinns gehen irgendwann einmal zur Neige, die Wunden vom Kampf und die Wunde in seinem Herzen saugten förmlich seine Kraft aus dem Körper und schließlich musste Vegeta auf die Knie sinken und sich auf dem Boden abstützen. Schweiß floss seine Stirn hinab und tropfte auf den Boden und seine Hände. Sein Atem ging hechelnd und keuchend, wütend knurrte er und starrte auf seine Finger.

Kakarott, das wirst du mir büßen, das schwöre ich dir ... das wirst du mir büßen...Vor Zorn verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, er bleckte die Zähne und auf seiner Stirn waren pochende Blutgefäße entstanden. In seinen Haaren erschienen goldene Strähnen. Doch er stockte plötzlich ...

Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hände, die mit gespreizten Fingern seinen Oberkörper davon abhielten auf den steinigen Boden zu knallen, und er musste schließlich grinsen, fies und hinterhältig grinsen. Jetzt hatte er die Idee, die er brauchte. Jetzt würde er seine Rache bekommen, da war er sich sicher. Seine Rache an Goku.

Schließlich begann er zu lachen, es klang fast fröhlich und er ließ sich zurückfallen und lachte einfach weiter, starrte in den blauen unschuldigen Himmel und seine Augen blitzen gefährlich grinsend auf. „Kakarott du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben, das schwöre ich dir", kicherte er leise und fiel dann gänzlich auf den Rücken und grinste nur noch in sich hinein. Ich weiß noch Kakarott ... du warst ja so verängstigt ... du konntest mich nicht sehen...Bei diesem Gedanken wurde sein Grinsen wieder breiter, und du wirst mich auch nicht sehen...Dann schloss er die Augen und war fast augenblicklich in einen regenerierenden Schlaf gefallen, der Stunden anhalten würde ... und in denen er träumen würde ...

„Goku-Schatz? WAS war DAS?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige ihren Mann. Ihre Stimme klang alles andere als freundlich und über ihren Blick wollen wir gar nicht erst reden. Bulmas war nicht besser.

„Das war gar nichts...", murmelte Son-Goku nur während er mehr gedankenverloren auf den Boden starrte als die zwei Frauen vor ihm, nur um ihnen nicht zu zeigen, dass in seinen oxydschwarzen Augen Tränen glitzerten.

„WIE BITTE?", brüllte das andere 'Weib'. „Das soll NICHTS gewesen sein?"

Beide waren kurz davor dem Saiyajin an die Gurgel zu springen. Denn schließlich ließen sich die 'Damen' nicht so einfach abwimmeln. Schon gar nicht mit solch einer Antwort.

Sie merkt es nicht ...Goku lächelte schwach und traurig. Den verletzten Ausdruck bekam er nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht. Es tat jetzt nur noch viel mehr weh. Sie merkt es wirklich nicht ... warum hab ich es IHM nicht direkt gesagt? Warum nicht?Warum hatte er seinem Freund nicht gesagt, das es mehr als ein 'nur Freunde' war? Warum hatte er es ihm nicht einfach gesagt, egal was dann passiert wäre. War es wirklich Angst, die der stärkste Sayjajinn der Welt gespürt hatte? Angst vor der Antwort, vor der Reaktion Vegetas? Angst, dass dieser ihn auslachen würde, ihn wegstoßen würde? Doch Goku hatte diesen unbändigen Hass in Vegetas Augen gesehen. Diesen unbändigen Hass, der sich nur auf Goku zu konzentrieren schien. Und Goku wusste, das Vegeta ihn nicht aufgeben würde. Wie sehr er Recht hatte ...

„Sorry ... aber ... ich muss weg ...", murmelte der Vollblutsayjajinn leise, fast unverständlich, zu den Frauen, die anscheinend immer noch auf eine Erklärung warteten.

„WAS WILLST DU?", schrie Chichi ihren eh schon niedergeschlagenen Mann an. „DU WIRST BESTIMMT NICHT GEHEN !!!"Nun begann sich auch Bulma einzumischen. „Ganz genau! Du wirst uns jetzt SOFORT sagen was das eben zu bedeuten hatte, KLAR?"Bulma sah nach diesen Worten nur noch wütender aus.

Doch Goku sah auf und lächelte sie traurig an, Tränen lagen in seinen Augenwinkeln und er schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Nein ...", meinte er schlicht und einfach, dann hob er ohne einen weiteren Blick zu den zwei Frauen ab und flog – nein – raste gen Horizont.  
"WARTE!! SOOON-GOKUUU KOMM SOFORT ZURÜCK!!!!", keifte Chichi ihrem Mann hinterher und schwor sich innerlich noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden.

Stunden später landete ein schon fast verweinter Goku mitten im unbewohnten Wald und ließ sich an einem Baum ins hohe Gras sinken. Seine Wangen waren rot von Tränen, sie brannten und immer noch liefen heiße Tränen die weiche Haut hinunter, versickerten im Gras und durchnässten sein Oberteil. Sein leises Schluchzen verlor sich in den Lauten des Waldes und selbst er hörte es kaum, viel zu sehr war er in seinen einsamen Gedanken versunken. Und so merkte er auch nicht wie sich eine starke Aura ein paar hundert Meilen von ihm entfernt löschte. Viel zu sehr war er beschäftigt.

Seine Wangen waren erneut von einer Welle aus Tränen überflutet worden und sein Körper erzitterte unter dem Schluchzen. „Warum, warum...", murmelte er immer wieder sich selbst anklagend. Warum war ich so dumm, was wenn jetzt auch unsere eh schon teilweise schwache Freundschaft zerbricht? Was wenn er gegen mich kämpfen will? Ich könnte ihn nicht mehr schlagen. Schon so lange ... er merkte es wirklich nicht, das ich schon so oft nicht mehr mit ganzer Kraft gegen ihn gekämpft habe ... weil ich nicht konnte, weil ich nicht kann ... und dann hab ich auch noch gesagt wir wären 'nur Freunde' ...

„Nur Freunde...", flüsterte er geistesabwesend mit getränkter Stimme vor sich hin ...

Wo Vegeta doch schon so deutlich gefragt hatte. Einen deutlicheren Wink mit dem Zaunfahl hätte er mir nicht geben können...Hätte jemand Außenstehenden seine Gedanken lesen können, er wäre zu dem Schluss gekommen, das Goku nicht die geringste Naivität aufwies, wie man ihm immer nachsagte. Und ich antworte mit 'nur Freunde', ich könnte mich ohrfeigen dafür ... Langsam hob er den Blick, sah durch die saftig-grünen Blätter des Baumes den blauen, mit weißen Schäfchen bewölkten Himmel an, der ihn irgendwie beruhigte. Trotz allem liefen die Tränen rücksichtslos weiter und er lächelte schwach, fast schon hoffnungsvoll ... aber nur fast...

„Vegeta ... du hasst mich jetzt sicherlich ... aber es tut mir leid...", weiter wollte selbst er jetzt nicht reden, doch er nahm sich vor, ihm diese Worte zu sagen, diese ... und noch drei weitere ... egal was passieren würde ... doch diesmal irrte er sich ...

Ein paar hundert Meilen entfernt:

Vegeta schrak aus seinem Schlaf auf. Es war ihm als hätte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört. Sie klang so verdammt nach Gokus. „Goku...", knurrte er leise. Wie er diesen Namen hasste, wahrscheinlich mehr als alles andere. Doch er wusste, dass es nicht stimmen konnte. Aber nachdenken darüber? Nein! Das wollte er nicht.  
Du wirst schon sehen, Kakarott ... du wirst schon sehen.Aufgesprungen und schnell nach seinem neuen-alten Erzfeind suchend hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht schon ein Grinsen ausgebreitet. „Jetzt wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben", flüsterte er leise, hämisch lachend löschte er seine Aura und flog deswegen ziemlich langsam los, sah noch mal auf seine Hand an der der blau-schimmernde Ring förmlich klebte und sein Blick war entschlossen.

Weit entfernt 'sah' er Gokus Aura goldgelb schimmernd und ebenfalls, das sieh ruhig lag. Vegeta wusste, Goku schlief und er raste los. Und nur wenige Minuten später landete der Prinz am Waldrand, sah sich um und löschte seine Aura. „Gar nicht mal schlecht, Kakarott. So eine einsame Gegend, ... niemand wird dir zu Hilfe eilen ... niemand wird dich hören. Du bist ganz allein ..."

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er in den Wald, der Auraspur hinterher bis er die Hände sich reibend bis zum Rand der Lichtung schritt. Da sah er ihn:

Goku lag da, im Tiefschlaf ... so friedlich, so unschuldig, so das Vegeta zögerte. Die nassglänzenden Wangen glühten schwach rötlich im Sonnenlicht, wie ein Kind war er von der sitzenden Position am Baumstamm hinab gerutscht und hatte die Hände noch locker um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen. Doch seine Augen blieben im Schatten seiner Haare, dort glänzte seine Haut.

Er hat doch nicht etwa geweint, oder?Leicht schluckte er, warum hätte Goku weinen sollen? Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war ihm egal, weswegen er geweint hatte. Er wollte jetzt nur seine Rache...

Mit langsamen, lautlosen Schritten glitt der Prinz durch das kniehohe Gras zu dem wie ein Engel schlafenden jüngeren Vollblutsaiyajin, der nur noch durch seine abstehenden Haare zu sehen war. Er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, das konnte Vegeta hören und es zeigte ihm, dass der Saiyajin auf jedenfall tief schlief. Das war noch besser, denn aufwachen würde Goku sicherlich...

Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich und er blieb wenige Meter neben Goku stehen. Seine Zweifel, dass dies, was er vor hatte, genau das Falsche war, verdrängte er so gut es ging und sah zu seiner Hand.

Wie verträumt strich er vorsichtig über den glänzenden Ring und drehte den Stein langsam in seine Handfläche. Und langsam begann der Körper Vegetas zu verschwimmen bis er für jedes Auge unsichtbar war. Hier drauf hatte er gewartet, auch wenn er sich es eigentlich anders vorgestellt hatte. Doch dieses eine Mal siegte sein Egoismus.

Wie ein Geist schwebte er lautlos und unsichtbar durchs hohe Gras, wie ein Raubtier glitzerten seine Augen und er grinste. Er selbst sah sich ja, zwar halb transparent, doch immerhin. Auch wenn die Vorstellung ein wenig seltsam war.

Ein Windhauch strich über das Gesicht des Schlafenden und ließ ihn kurz murren, sodass Vegeta beinah das Herz stehen blieb vor Schreck, schließlich musste er sich erst noch daran gewöhnen unsichtbar zu sein. Doch Goku wachte nicht auf, sondern drehte sich nur ganz leicht auf die Seite, er spürte Vegeta wirklich nicht. Ohne ein Geräusch hockte er sich langsam neben ihn, hob die Hand und fuhr ganz langsam über seine Wange, fühlte unter seinen Fingern die weiche, kühle Haut seines 'Freundes'. Nur ein leises erneutes Brummen wurde von Goku hervorgerufen, doch es klang so sanft. Aber Vegeta wollte nicht sanft sein.

Langsam fuhren seine Fingerspitzen von seiner Wange zu den halbgeöffneten Lippen, fuhren sie entlang und ganz leicht tauchten die Finger des Prinzen in die Mundhöhle. Was für ein kurzes Knurren des immer noch Schlafenden hervor rief.

Seine Fingerkuppen fuhren langsam über sein Kinn, fuhren über seinen Hals, spürten den Schlag seiner Pulsader und zogen eine unsichtbare sanfte Linie zum Brustbein und zogen somit ganz langsam das orange Oberteil mit dem schwarzen unteren Oberteil sachte hinab. Doch hätte Goku jetzt die Augen aufgeschlagen und das gespürt hätte (das er auch im Traum tat), dann hätte er nichts gesehen. Denn nur unsichtbare Finger berührten ihn fast schon zärtlich, er wurde von einem verträumten Blick angesehen, doch nur ein leises Schnurren entwich dem jüngeren Vollblutsaiyajin im Schlaf, ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf seine Lippen, die so zu einem Kuss einluden.  
Seltsam ...

Jetzt, wo er hier vor Goku kniete, seine weiche Haut berührte und ihn schon verliebt ansah, da wurden Zweifel in ihm wach. Er liebte ihn, er liebte diesen naiven, dummen Sayjajinn, der vor ihm im Gras schlief, er liebte diese Naivität, liebte diese onyx-schwarze Augen, die so sanft, so kindlich aussahen, er liebte diesen muskulösen Körper, der so unbändige Kraft innehielt, er liebte diese Lippen, die von weitem weich aussahen und vom nahen nur noch mehr, er liebte diesen naiven Charakter, dieser Charakter eines Volltrottels, der anscheinend nie etwas richtig tun konnte und nur ans Essen dachte, er liebte das Kämpfen, das Training mit ihm, bei dem immer solche Lust, solche Kampfeslust in ihm aufstieg und vielleicht sogar eine andere, er liebte es mit ihm zu streiten, zu wissen, das ihr Freundschaft durch so etwas trotzdem nicht zerstört werden würde, er liebte es einfach mit ihm in einem Raum zu sitzen und nichts zu sagen, weil er wusste, das sie sich schon so alles sagen konnten ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben, er liebte es mit ihm in Training zu ‚tanzen', liebte es ihn beim Schlafen zu beobachten, wie unschuldig er aussah, er liebte es sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen, liebte es mit ihm gegen Feinde zu kämpfen, liebte es Angst um ihn zu haben, liebte es sogar Wut auf ihn zu haben, weil er früher wusste, das er noch Chichi liebte ... und er sie vielleicht immer noch.  
Wieder kamen ihm die Wörter Gokus in den Sinn. „Wir sind nur Freunde", diese Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und er kniff die Augen zusammen, knurrte lautlos und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ich liebe ihn nicht, ich hasse ihn, hasse dieses Gesicht, hasse ihn, hasse seinen kindlichen Charakter, hasse ihn, hasse ihn, hasse ihn, leicht bohrten sich seine Fingernägel in die Haut Gokus, ohne das er es merkte und Goku knurrte leise, drehte sich jedoch nur und schaffte es so sich dessen Finger zu entziehen. Eigentlich bewunderte er diesen Schlaf des Sayjajinns, es war als wäre er tot, atmete aber noch. Doch er grinste gemein. „Mal sehen wie lange das andauern wird", murmelte er lautlos, den immer noch schlafenden Goku betrachtend.

Wieder fuhren seine Fingerspitzen über die sanften Züge des jüngeren Saiyajin, berührten erneut die halb geöffneten Lippen und er konnte es nicht lassen diese ganz leicht weiter auf sie zu drücken. Sie sahen für Vegeta mehr als einladend aus und so beugte er sich langsam zu Goku hinab, während seine Hände langsam über seinen Hals zu seiner Brust strichen. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Lippen, der Prinz spürte den leichten Atem Gokus, er strich zart über sein Gesicht und er verlor sich beinah in ihm ... beinah.

„Ich hasse dich, Kakarott", flüsterte er lautlos gegen die geöffneten Lippen und drückte dann seine Lippen rücksichtslos auf Gokus. Sie sind so weich, schoss es Vegeta durch den Kopf und leise keuchte er auf, doch er hielt Gokus Lippen weiter geschlossen, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass der unter ihm Liegende leicht begann zu zucken , viel zu sehr konzentrierte er sich darauf, den stahlharten Körper Kakarotts zu erkunden. Und ganz leicht, fast schon zaghaft, leckte er mit der Zungenspitze über diese weichen Lippen.

Sie schmeckten salzig.

Doch der Vollblutsaiyajin achtete nicht darauf, wollte es auch gar nicht, denn er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass Goku geweint hatte. Er wollte jetzt nur diese unschuldige Wärme besitzen.

Goku erwachte kurz darauf wegen Luftmangels und gleichzeitig, weil er glaubte 'etwas' verschluckt zu haben. „Nngh", gab er leicht keuchend von sich und sah blinzelnd hoch, genau in Vegeta Augen, die er nicht sah. Was ist das?Leicht zuckte sein Körper, er spürte halb sanfte Berührungen, die ihn streichelten, ebenso spürte er wie krampfhaft seine Lippen aufgehalten wurden und etwas sachte seinen Mund erkundete. Oh Gott ... Seine Augen begannen sich zu weiten und er schluckte leicht, so etwas hatte er noch nie gespürt und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es auch gar nicht spüren, jedenfalls so lange nicht, bis er die Quelle dafür sehen konnte, aber ... das würde er eh nicht.

Jedoch begann er sich langsam zu winden, spürte wie das Etwas kurz zu stocken schien und die Berührungen für wenige Sekunden stoppten. Und genau in diesem Moment schaffte er es, sich leicht keuchend so zu drehen, das er wenigstens wieder Luft bekam, auch wenn er spürte wie sich irgendetwas wieder hart auf seine Schultern drückte und ihn förmlich am Boden festnagelte. Er sah nicht Vegetas gierigen Gesichtsausdruck, sah nicht, wie der ganze Vollblutsayjajinn in Vegeta erwachte als er den Geruch und den Geschmack Gokus aufnahm, und er sah nicht das dunkle Glitzern in den schwarzen Augen.

Vegeta war am Grinsen, er spürte sein Blut in den Ohren hämmern, merkte wie das Tier und das Verlangen langsam in ihm wuchs. Doch er hielt es nicht auf. Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht.

Von oben herab begann er den Körper Kakarotts zu mustern, seine Hände begannen wieder zu wandern und er leckte sich über die Lippen, als er in die onyx-schwarzen Augen Gokus blickte, die unruhig hin und her zuckten.

Seine Finger fuhren über die weiche Haut, berührten sie, tasten sie entlang. Er zerriss Gokus Oberteile voller Ungeduld und sah in die erschrockenen Augen des jüngeren Sayjajinns, die hektisch versuchten eine Aura zu ordnen. Doch da war niemand, niemand den er orten konnte, niemand, den er sehen konnte.  
Und lautlos musste Vegeta lachen, schluckte jedoch leicht. Dieser Anblick, genau dieser Anblick löste Gefühle in ihm aus. Es waren Gefühle, die er nicht fühlen wollte, die er nicht empfinden wollte, die er einfach nicht haben wollte. Er wollte nicht sehen, dass er hier gerade das vollkommen Falsche tat, dass er Goku brechen würde, wenn er jetzt weiterginge.

Doch er verdrängte die Gedanken. Er wollte das Bild eines Gokus nicht haben, der ihn voller Leere in den Augen ansah, mit Augen, die ihn ansahen und ihm sagten, dass es sich nicht mehr lohne für etwas zu leben, für etwas, das er liebte ... und Vegeta liebte Goku doch.  
Aber ein Prinz bleibt ein Prinz ... immer.

Und so schluckte er nur, schloss die Augen und knurrte innerlich. Seine Hände pressten sich gegen die harten Brustmuskeln Gokus, hinderten diesen so daran aufzustehen. Seltsam..., dachte Vegeta, Er ist doch sonst der Stärkste ... aber jetzt, wo ich ihn festhalte, kommt er nicht mal hoch...Und diesen Vorteil machte er sich zu Nutze, er musste diesmal lachen und spürte wie der Körper unter ihm erschrocken zusammen zuckte und sich begann zu winden um von der unsichtbaren Kraft los zu kommen, die ihn auf den Boden presste und schon Sekunden davor sein Oberteil zu Fetzten verarbeitet hatte. Doch Goku erkannte Vegetas Stimme nicht.

Und diesmal würde Vegeta nicht noch mal auf seine Gefühle hören, das hatte ihn schon so oft verletzt, obwohl er es sich gar nicht eingestehen wollte. Aber er wollte sich ja nie irgendetwas eingestehen, nie irgendwem sagen, was er wirklich empfand ... empfand für Goku, und es jetzt auch noch tat. Aber er schloss sein Herz in einen eisigen Käfig, wie er es auch schon so oft getan hatte, so oft um nicht zu zerbrechen. Und jetzt würde er jemand ganz anderen zerbrechen, nur weil er so egoistisch war.

„W-was ... w-wer ist hier?"Gokus Stimme hatte zu Zittern begonnen, Angst war in seinen sonst immer so lächelnden Augen zu sehen, Angst, weil er nicht wusste, was hier geschah, Angst, vor dem, was noch geschehen würde. Allerdings sah Vegeta nicht mehr hin, sein Blick fuhr über die nackte Haut unter sich, die in dem Schatten schwach schimmerte. Seine Finger streichelten sie, zogen jede einzelne Linie des muskulösen Oberkörpers nach. Diese Haut .. sie war so weich, so zart und nicht einmal eine einzige Narbe zierte sie, wenn man bedachte, was für Verletzungen sie ausgehalten haben musste. In den dunklen Augen Vegetas begann etwas zu schimmern, dieses Schimmern grinste und sein Blick wurde dunkler, diabolischer, als er sich langsam vorbeugte und die Lippen leicht auf Gokus Brustbein setzten, das unter ihm zusammen zuckte. Seine Finger tanzten mal hauchzart mal hart über Gokus Bauch, streichelten seine Seiten und nahmen jede Unebenheit auf, die Vegeta nicht als Unebenheit empfand. Kakarott hatte für Vegeta den perfekten Körper.

Goku erschauderte unter den Berührungen und sah sich immer noch hektisch um. Diese Gefühle, die durch die unsichtbaren Berührungen in ihm ausgelöst wurden, machten ihm Angst. Angst davor, wer das hier tat, wer hier war und was passieren würde. Obwohl er nicht so naiv war, wollte er es sich nicht ausmalen, konnte es sich eigentlich auch gar nicht ausmalen, was sonst noch kommen konnte. Er zitterte nur, spürte wie Blitze durch seinen Körper zuckten und er auf und ab schwellende Wärme in sich fühlte. Doch diese Wärme trieb ihm langsam aber sicher die Tränen in die Augen. Er spürte die Hitze in sich, die er nicht haben wollte und wie von selbst tauchte das Bild Vegetas in Gokus Gedanken auf. Er wollte das hier nicht, wollte nicht von irgend jemanden oder etwas berührt werden. Seitdem Vegeta vor Stunden wütend weggeflogen war, als er ihm sagen musste, dass sie 'nur Freunde' waren, hatte er sich gewünscht alles wieder gut machen zu wollten, er hätte alles dafür getan, egal, was Vegeta sich gewünscht hätte.

Doch das er ihm gerade einen seiner Wünsche erfüllte, wusste Goku nicht, er wollte nur noch bei Vegeta sein, bei SEINEM Vegeta, den er so liebte, den er so vermisste.

Langsam tasteten Vegetas Finger über den zitternden Bund Gokus Hose. Sie fuhren diesen entlang, wie als hätten sie eine neue Barrikade gefunden, die es galt einzureißen. Und das dauerte nicht lange, sie nahmen den Knoten des schwarzen Gürtels und zogen mit einem heftigen Ruck daran, sodass er ohne weiter auf glitt und Vegeta ihn wegwarf. Mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen betrachtete er Gokus Körper kurz, musterte seinen Brustkorb, seinen Bauch und seine lockere Hose, die noch seinen Unterkörper bedeckte. Doch das nur noch für wenige Sekunden, denn ohne auch nur einen Blick in das verschreckte Gesicht Gokus zu werfen, fuhren seine Finger in die Hose hinein, wanderten zu den Seiten und zogen sie langsam aber sicher hinunter, samt Boxershorts. Eine Hand glitt blitzschnell zu Gokus Brust, wobei er sich von seiner leckeren Haut lösen musste und presste den hochschnellenden Körper wieder tief ins Gras. Aus Schreck wollte Goku aufspringen, doch er zuckte nur noch mal zusammen und gab ein unterdrücktes schmerzliches Keuchen von sich, da lag er auch schon wieder von Vegeta gezwungen im Gras unter dem Baum. Er spürte wie sich die Hose langsam von seinen Beinen löste, wie sie hinunter gezogen wurde und seine intimsten Stellen freigab. „Nein!", flüsterte Goku erschrocken, versuchte sich zu bedecken, was wieder von Vegeta aufgehalten wurde. Er packte mit einer Hand Gokus und presste sie wieder zurück. Goku konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Und er verstand nicht, warum er sich nicht lösen konnte, verstand nicht, wieso er so verdammt schwach war.

Jedoch musste Vegeta immer noch grinsen. Sein Blick fuhr über Gokus Körper, sog förmlich jede Linie in sich auf. Ja, er hatte diesen Körper schon einmal gesehen... aber das war eine ganz andere Situation. Und er wurde wirklich nicht enttäuscht. Das was er zu sehen bekam, ließ ihn breit grinsen und er fuhr mit den Fingern hauchzart über das noch schlaffe Glied Gokus. Wieder erzitterte der Körper unter ihm und keuchte erschrocken auf. Ein Genuss in den Ohren des Sayjajinn-Prinzen.

Ganz langsam begann es in den Augen des nackten Sayjajinns zu glitzern, Tränen stiegen in die onyx-farbenden Augen, ließen Gokus Blickfeld vor ihm verschwimmen und alles was vor ihm zu sehen war, verschwand in einem Strudel aus Farben. Er spürte wie sein Körper auf die schwachen Berührungen gegen seinen Willen zu reagieren begann und es ließ ihn nur noch mehr zittern. Die unsichtbaren Finger Vegetas ließen ihn erzittern, ließen seinen Körper langsam aber sicher erregt werden. Wärme schoss durch seine Venen und er spürte einen heißen Atem an seinem Bauch, warme Lippen, die seine Haut zu liebkosen begannen und gleichzeitig unsichtbare Hände, die über seine Oberschenkel fuhren und ihn an seiner intimsten Stelle berührten, sodass die Wangen des Sayjajinns sich rot zu färben begannen. „Aufhören!", keuchte er leise. Seine Stimme hatte begonnen stärker zu zittern, sie klang leise und schon fast ängstlich. Eine Stimme, die man von Goku überhaupt nicht gewöhnt war. Selbst Vegeta musste bei dem Geräusch stoppen und aufsehen um Goku ins Gesicht zu blicken. Und er sah in ein Gesicht, das erschrocken aussah, in ein Gesicht, in dessen Augen sich Angsttränen gebildet hatten und in denen er die Angst eigentlich hätte lesen müssen, wäre da nicht ein Herz gewesen, das in Eis gepackt war.

Denn genau das Gegenteil geschah, die sichtbaren Tränen ließen in Vegeta ein Antriebsgefühl aufsteigen. Er wollte mehr dieser Tränen sehen, wollte sie, wenn möglich, sogar schmecken. Er wollte, das Goku unter ihm zitterte, schrie und weinte. Er wollte ihn demütigen für das, was er ihm angetan hatte. Für zwei simple Wörter...

Fahrig fuhren Vegetas Finger über die Seiten Gokus, strichen hauchzart über die gegen Gokus Willen langsam wachsende Erregung und tanzten wieder hoch zu seinem Bauch, begannen ihn zu massieren und seine Ohren fingen ein leises, ungewolltes Stöhnen auf.

Immer noch zierten die Lippen des Prinzen ein schwaches, fast schon diabolisches Grinsen. Das geht doch wohl noch besser, Kakarott!

Mit diesem Gedanken beugte Vegeta sich zu Gokus Brust hinab und leckte leicht über seine Brustknospen, legte die Lippen um die Rechte, begann schon fast zärtlich daran zu saugen und so Gokus Geschmack aufzunehmen. Es ließ den Körper erbeben und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen aus zu stoßen. Vegeta saugte sich förmlich fest, umspielte die Knospe mit der Zunge und fühlte wie sie sich langsam aufrichtete. Seine Hände fuhren von dem Waschbrettbauch langsam wieder in seinen Schritt und umfassten hart Gokus Glied, sodass er als Antwort einen schmerzlichen Schrei bekam. Oh Kakarott, schrei ruhig, schrei ruhig lauter, es wird dich... eh niemand hören...

Und Goku schrie. Seine heiseren Laute drangen ungehört durch den Wald und wurden vom Wind in tausenden von Fetzen zerrissen. Und sie ließen Vegeta breit grinsen, es klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren, wie etwas, von dem er mehr hören , mehr haben wollte.

Der eigentlich immer so starke Körper bäumte sich weiter schmerzlich schreiend auf, wand sich im Versuch zu entkommen, doch Vegeta musste nur lachen, löste die Lippen von ihm und presste ihn hart wieder auf den schon leicht durchweichten Boden. Seine Fingernägel fuhren scharf über das erregte Fleisch Gokus und er errang somit einen erneuten mit Schluchzern überlagerten Schrei, der förmlich abgewürgt wurde, als der nicht ganz bei Sinnen zu sein scheinende Prinz die Lippen ohne Rücksicht auf Gokus presste.

Immer noch drückte Vegeta die Hände des jüngeren Vollblutssayjajinns gen Boden, ignorierte wie sie sich verkrampften und wie der muskulöse Körper aus Angst und Schmerz am Zittern war. Doch Vegeta wollte es gar nicht sehen, er wollte nur noch Goku erniedrigen, sich an ihm rächen für zwei simple Worte, er wollte ihn einfach haben ... ohne Gefühle.

Gokus Blickfeld verschwamm vor seinen Augen, Tränen bahnten sich ungehindert einen Weg über seine roten, brennenden Wangen und tropften auf sein Schlüsselbein, wo sie förmlich vor erregter Körperhitze verdampften. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich immer wieder, gequält stöhnte er jedoch auf, spürte wie seine Lippen verschlossen wurden, doch er presste sie zusammen, zuckte immer wieder und stieß schließlich von dem drückenden Schmerz an seiner Erregung in die unsichtbare Hand Vegetas. Er ballte die gefesselten Hände zu Fäusten, versuchte wegzukommen, doch Vegeta hielt ihn erbarmungslos fest.

Vegeta, schluchzte Goku lautlos, Vegeta, hilf mir... Vegeta...Er konnte einfach nicht mehr, sein ganzer Körper reagierte auf die Berührung des Prinzen, der immer wieder in dessen Schritt fuhr und ihn dort schon fast sanft streichelte, fast sanft. Für Vegeta war das alles nur ein Spiel, er hatte noch gar nicht richtig angefangen, er wollte nur erst den sich windenden und erregt schwitzenden Körper sehen und berühren, ihn zu etwas treiben und ihn zerbrechen,

Goku spürte wie ihm plötzlich grob die Beine auseinander getrieben, wurden ohne das er dem irgendwie entgegen kommen konnte und er erstarrte förmlich als er so noch entblößter im hohen Gras lag.

Lautlos schnalzte der ältere Sayjajin leise mit der Zunge und löste die Lippen von Gokus, der keuchend und wieder den Tränen nahe nach Luft schnappte. Vegeta aber achtete gar nicht darauf, sondern sein Blick lief langsam noch mal über den glänzenden, bebenden Oberkörper, seinen zitternden Bauch hinunter.

Er musterte Gokus eindeutig erregtes Glied und langsam fuhr sein Blick weiter und er leckte sich über die Lippen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm eröffnete. Langsam nahm er die Hand wieder von seinem Oberschenkel und begann sich einhändig den Spandex langsam hinunter zu ziehen, wobei er seinen Erzfeind unter sich mit einem gierigen Funkeln in den Augen betrachtete.  
So ist gut, Kakarott ... schrei nach Hilfe, schrei vor Schmerz!  
Diabolisch lachte er laut, so dass Goku wieder zusammenzuckte und die Beine fast sofort wieder zusammenpresste als der festnagelnde Druck von seinen Beinen verschwand.

Der Körper Kakarotts war am Zittern, vor Angst und Erregung schweißnass und glänzend, in seinen Augen waren Entsetzen und Hilflosigkeit zu sehen, seine Wangen waren rot und brannten vor vergossenen Tränen, die immer noch über seine Haut rollten. Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte einfach nicht mehr, er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er fühlen sollte. So wehrlos, so kraftlos hatte er sich noch nie zuvor gefühlt, selbst als er dem eigenen Ende ins Auge geblickt hatte, wusste er wie es weiter gehen würde, aber jetzt, hier, spürte er diese endlose Angst vor Unbekanntem in seinen Herzen, der er nicht entfliehen konnte.  
Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer nur um das Gleiche: Er wollte zu Vegeta, wollte hier weg, weg von der unsichtbaren, viel stärkeren Kraft und Schutz und Trost in den Armen des Sayjajinn-Prinzen finden.

Doch er würde ihn wohl nie finden, das wusste Goku selber, zwar nicht den Grund, aber es war einfach ein Gefühl ... ein Gefühl, das er nicht loswerden konnte. Vegeta bitte... bitte ...

Ein kurzes Schlucken ließ Vegeta erneut stocken, hatte er da nicht gerade Kakarotts Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört? Nein, sicher nicht! Das konnten nur verbundene Sayjajin, die das Ritual durchgeführt hatten, und er würde sicherlich niemals mit dieser Niete einen Bund eingehen, niemals im Leben! Sonst würde er sicherlich nicht das machen, was er hier gerade tat!  
Also schüttelte er nur den Kopf, verbannte Gokus Stimme aus seinem Gedächtnis, eigentlich verbannte er alles und ließ nur noch seine rachsüchtige Wut zurück.

Der enge Spandex rutschte langsam an dem stählernen Körper hinunter und blieb an seinen Kniekehlen hängen, denn immer noch kniete er vor Goku, die Hände lagen wieder auf dessen Knien und langsam, fast schon genüsslich, begann er sie wieder spreizend hinunterzudrücken, während Goku die Tränen wieder begannen die brennenden Wangen hinunter zu laufen und er weiter versuchte sich zu bedecken. Doch er spürte kurz darauf einen harten Schlag in den Magen, sodass er röchelnd nach Luft schnappte und er spürte wie seine Beine fest an den Boden genagelt wurden. „Nein!!", keuchte er verzweifelt und begann erneut zu zittern, sein Körper bebte, schweißnass glänzend, wurde er von Vegetas Blicken wieder eingehend gemustert und ihm blieb nichts verborgen.

Hn... Kakarott... das du SO gut aussiehst ... Diabolisch grinsend beugte er sich schließlich hinunter und fuhr mit der Zunge langsam von seinem Nabel wieder hinauf zu seiner Brust, hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf der heißen Haut, während er sich langsam zwischen Gokus Beine schob, sodass dieser sie sicherlich nicht mehr schließen konnte. Und genau das spürte der Verzweifelte, sodass er begann lautlos in sich hinein zu schluchzen und immer noch versuchte das unsichtbare Etwas von sich zu drücken, was durch einen erneuten harten Schlag in sein Gesicht 'belohnt' wurde, das dies ein zur Seite Rucken des Kopfes und ein würgendes Husten zur Folge hatte, das Vegeta jedoch keineswegs beachtete.

Sein Blick hing nur gierig an der Brust Gokus, von der er sich langsam löste, da er die Hitze in seinem eigenen Lendenbereich zu spüren bekam, nur allein von der Hitze des anderen Körper und den Tränen erregt.

Mit einem schwachen Grinsen fuhr eine Hand von den Knien Kakarotts hinunter, berührte seine Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel und löste die hand nur kurz von seiner weichen Haut, um kurz darauf langsam Gokus erregtes Glied zu reizen, worauf er ein gequältes Stöhnen als Antwort bekam.

Gut so..., schnurrte er lautlos und legte den Kopf keuchend nach hinten, stöhnte leise und drückte sich langsam und nur leicht gegen den engen Eingang.

Alleine dieses Gefühl von dem schwachen Druck an seiner Spitze, ließ ihn erschaudern und genießerisch wieder langsam über Gokus Brust lecken, wobei seine Zunge langsam begann sich wieder an seiner Brustknospe festzusaugen. Er würde es Goku sicher nicht einfach machen. Und er atmete kurz durch und öffnete dann dunkel die Augen, sie glitzerten fies. Dann rammte er sich förmlich in den zitternden Körper unter ihm.

Der zitternde Goku konnte kaum noch richtig denken, in seinem Hirn hatte sich die Angst hinein gefressen, er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Sein ganzer Körper war am beben, er spürte sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen und wie sein Schweiß seinen Körper hinuntertropfte. Seine Wangen brannten heiß, denn Tränen rannten ungehindert und zu Massen von ihnen herunter, blutrot waren seine Augen schon umrandet, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er spürte jetzt schon das Stechen durch die wenigen Schläge und spürte einen heißen Atem auf seiner Haut, der ihn erschaudern ließ. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was hier passierte.

„N-nicht", flüsterte er leise und schluckte hart, doch der Prinz reagierte nicht. Er spürte etwas an sich, etwas, das er nicht spüren wollte, es ließ ihn schon allein durch diese schwach Berührungen Angstschauer über den Rücken jagen und seine ganzer Leib verkrampfte sich langsam.

Kurz darauf zuckte er und riss die Augen auf, Schmerz durchschoss seinen gesamten Körper und er schrie fast schon brüllend auf und bäumte sich auf. Tränen schossen erneut in seine Augen, er schrie heiser und fühlte wie sich Getas Glied tief in ihn trieb, während es sich für ihn anspürte, als würde er zerreisen. „AAAHHH!!!", durch immer weitere gnadenlose Stöße Vegetas aufschreiend, krampfte er sich immer wieder zusammen, wand sich und versuchte vergebens weg zu kommen. Vegeta ließ es nicht zu, schon gar nicht, als er den Geruch Kakarotts Blut in die Nase bekam. Ganz im Gegenteil, jetzt begann er erst richtig.

Heiß stöhnend musste sich der Prinz von der sich stark hebenden und senkenden Brust lösen und verdrehte die Augen vor Erregung, als sich die noch unberührte Enge heiß um ihn schloss.  
Das Kakarott sich so gut anfühlen würde, hatte er nicht gedacht und er zuckte nur kurz bei den Schreien als ihm auch schon der herrliche Duft warmen Blutes in die Nase schwebte. Nur kurz blickte er zu seinem Erzfeind hinunter, der verweint und schmerzvoll schreiend unter ihm lag und sich seine Haut zwischen seinen Beinen langsam rot zu färben begann. Doch Vegeta grinste nur und stöhnte schließlich heiß auf, während er eine Hand brutal auf Gokus Brustbein abstütze um ihn ruhig zu halten, wobei das ständige Verkrampfen ihn fast zum Wahnsinn trieb. Seine zweite Hand fuhr kurz zwischen Gokus Beine, seine Finger benetzten sich mit dem frischen Blut und langsam fuhr er Gokus harten Schaft hinauf, ließ die Finger hart und fordernd darüber tanzen, bis er einen gequälten und schluchzenden Stöhner dafür bekam.

Ja, schrei nur! Schrei!!  
Immer wieder schnellten sein Becken gegen das von Gokus, der sich nicht mal mehr wehren konnte. Das Blut lief ungehindert weiter und selbst das Schreien von ihm hatte aufgehört, er lag einfach nur unter ihm, zitterte und verkrampfte sich, während vor seinen Augen rote und schwarze Flecken vor Schmerzen tanzten. Er spürte nur noch unendlichen Schmerz in seinem Unterleib und dazu kam noch das Stechen in seinem Herz. Er wollte doch nur zu Vegeta!  
Doch seine sonst immer so strahlenden onxy-farbenen Augen hatten sich nach wenigen Minuten zu dunklen Teichen verwandelt, in ihn schien nichts mehr von seiner kindlichen Fröhlichkeit, noch nicht einmal mehr Angst. Nicht mal ein anderes Gefühl. Er ließ es einfach weinend über sich ergehen, da er wusste, dass er sich sowieso nicht mehr lösen konnte. Sein ganzer Körper brannte, er fühlte sich so beschmutzt und immer wieder zuckte er zusammen, wenn Vegeta wieder hart in ihn stieß. Nicht mal mehr ein Stöhner glitt über seine Lippen, er hatte sie fest verschlossen und es nahm ihm mit jeder weiteren Minute den Atem. Er wollte nur noch, dass es aufhörte...

Doch Vegeta würde nicht aufhören. In seinem Kopf hatte sich etwas abgeschaltet, er stieß nur noch zu seinen eigenen Befriedigung zu, merkte nicht mal wie der Körper unter ihm aufhörte sich zu wehren. Der Prinz genoss nur diese heiße Enge, die er immer wieder auf trieb und die ihn seinem Höhepunkt immer näher brachte. Seine Finger hatten sich dabei schmerzvoll um Gokus Glied geschlossen, der nicht mehr denken konnte und schluchzend in seine unsichtbare Hand stieß, mehr vor Schmerz als vor Erregung.

(XD mir is grad noch was aufgefallen mal unterbrechen muss XD° Goku hat im 2. Teil ja seinen schweif wieder bekommen -")

Ganz leicht senkte Vegeta den Blick hinunter, keuchte bei dem Anblick Gokus und kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. Seine Hand, die sich auf dem Brustkorb abstütze, drückte ihre Nägel langsam tief in das Fleisch, sodass Goku wieder kurz reagierte und keuchend aufknurrte, doch mit der Reaktion hatte Vegeta nicht gerechnet.

Ein flauschiges, jedoch nun verklebt und blutiges, Etwas wickelte sich hart um Vegetas Handgelenk, sodass er wohl oder übel diese dort wegnehmen musste. Wenigen Sekunden vergingen bis Vegeta in lauthalses Lachen ausbrach. Gokus Schweif!!

Mit einem erneuten harten Stoß packte er dazu noch den sonst so fröhlichen Schweif, der nun selbst zitternd in der Hand Getas lag und kurz darauf wurde die Spitze hart zusammengedrückt, sodass Goku vor unglaublichen Schmerzen, sich aufbäumte und Vegeta fast umwarf. Die dunklen Augen hatten sich weit aufgerissen, in ihnen lag unbeschreiblicher Schmerz und die Pupillen drohten in dem Weiß der Augen zu ertrinken, bis kurz davor Vegeta die Spitze wieder los ließ und dunkel grinste.

„Tja Kakarott", dachte er zwischen heiseren Stöhnen. Dumm, wenn man nicht auf sein empfindlichtes Teil aufpassen kann, dabei grinste er hämisch und schloss nun doch die Augen, denn in seinem tiefsten Innern konnte er den Anblick dieses teilnahmslosen Gokus nicht mehr ertragen. Doch sein Körper schrie nach mehr.

Goku wurde es fast schwarz vor Augen, so einen Schmerz hatte er noch nie zuvor gespürt, selbst nicht, als Vegeta ihm alle Knochen zertrümmert hatte. Dieser Schmerz war unbeschreiblich, er ließ jede seiner Adern brennen, ließ ihn glauben, sein Kopf würde vor hämmerndem Schmerz platzen, es nahm ihm förmlich die Luft, sog seine gesamte restliche kraft aus seinem blutenden und schmerzenden Körper. Und diesmal schrie er. Er schrie seinen ganzen Schmerz hinaus, heiser und sich überlagernd drang er durch den gesamten Wald, doch niemand hörte ihn, niemand ...   
Goku schossen so viele Gedanken auf einmal vor seinem inneren Auge hin und her, ihm kam es vor als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, jeden Moment sterben, allein durch Vegetas harte Berührung an seinem Schweif, den er vollkommen vergessen hatte. Und genau das ließ wieder Bilder seines Prinzen in seinen Gedanken auftauchen. Sein Blickfeld verschwamm immer wieder, doch er konnte nicht mehr anders. Er spürte zwar wie er selbst dem Höhepunkt bedrohlich nah war und ebenso spürte er das heiße Pulsieren Getas Glied in sich. Aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Sein ganzer Widerstand brach förmlich in sich zusammen, als er in einen roten Strudel aus Blut und Schmerz gerissen wurde.

"Vegeta... Vegeta...", wimmerte er schluchzend immer wieder in sich hinein. Seine Hände krallten sich ins Gras und er bäumte sich auf als er spürte wie Vegeta nun überrascht durch seinen Namen tief in den Körper Kakarotts stieß und heißer stöhnend kam und Goku kam es vor, als würde er von Innen verbrennen.  
"V-vegeta ...VEGETA!!!", schrie er blind vor Schmerzen als auch Goku heißer und schmerzvoll kam, sein Samen bespritze ihn von oben bis unten und hechelnd und schluchzend sank er auf den Boden zurück, wieder begann er zu wimmern, die Tränen rannen nun unaufhörlich seine Wangen hinunter.

„Vegeta ... hilf mir... bitte...", immer wieder flüsterte er weinend diese vier Worte und drehte sich auf die Seite, zog die Beine an, da Vegeta aus ihm heraus glitt und ihn anstarrte. Seine Beine waren rot schimmernd, ein leichtes Blutrinnsal rann zwischen ihnen entlang, und zuckend lag sein Schweif in einer Blutlache, verklebt. Seine Augen waren leer, sahen fast schon leblos einfach gerade aus, ohne Teilnahme, ohne Gefühle.

Vegeta starrte Goku an, in seinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß. Wieso ... wieso rief Kakarott nach ihm? Wieso weinte er? Es war als hätte ihn die Stunden davor sein Hirn im Stich gelassen, und sein Herz ebenfalls.

Oh Gott, was hatte er hier nur getan. Was hatte er Goku angetan?  
Er starrte auf den zitternden Körper unter sich, der vor Schmerzen immer wieder zuckte und er sah auf die roten Wangen, über die die Tränen liefen, sah auf den immer noch verkrampften Körper, der sich förmlich zu einer zitternden und schluchzenden Kugel zusammenrollte.

So hatte er Goku noch nie gesehen, noch nie so hilflos ... so verzweifelt ... so einsam ... so ... leer. Er hörte nur immer wieder Gokus überlagerte Stimme, wie er nach Vegeta rief und wimmerte und zitternd stand er auf, trat zurück und sah wie sich das Gras durch Goku rot färbte, wie erniedrigt sein eigentlich bester Freund aussah. Und das er es gewesen war, der das angerichtet hatte, der das Goku angetan hatte.

Oh Gott! Was hab ich ihm nur angetan ... nein... nein... das darf nicht wahr sein, bitte nicht...Er schluckte zitternd, trat einige Schritte zurück und spürte wie seine eigenen Augen langsam feucht wurden. Das war das dümmste gewesen, das er je hätte je tun können, das war einfach... einfach... er fand keine Worte, er hatte seinen besten Freund verletzt, denjenigen, den er doch über alles liebte, denjenigen, den er doch eigentlich niemals weh tun konnte, dem er eigentlich niemals weh tun wollte.   
Und nun lag dieser vor ihm, mit Samen und Blut verschmiert und vor Schmerzen und Einsamkeit weinend. Er konnte in diese leeren Augen Gokus blicken, die nirgendwo hin zu sehen schienen, aus denen einfach immer wieder die Tränen liefen.

Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Das konnte nicht wahr sein!  
"Nein", flüsterte er lautlos und sah wie der Körper noch mal zuckte, als er seine Stimme hörte.

Zitternd trat Vegeta weiter zurück, sah sich nun selbst den verzweifelten Tränen nahe, sein Blick lag auf seinen Erzfeind. Er wollte ihn doch niemals so verletzen, das wollte er niemals tun, doch jetzt... jetzt hatte er es getan. Er hatte sich doch geschworen, ihn immer zu beschützen, selbst wenn dies seinen eigenen Tod zur Folge hätte. Kakarott ... es... es...Doch er schluckte nur, drehte sich um und lief weg, lief weg von dem weinen Goku, der sich nur noch nach Vegeta sehnte. Er floh förmlich vor ihm, aus Angst, das Goku ihn nun doch erkennen würde, merken würde, von wem er da.. genommen worden war. Vegeta konnte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen, er konnte nicht noch einmal in diese Augen sehen, in diese leeren Augen. Nun begann auch er zu weinen, Tränen liefen langsam seine Wangen hinunter und er wünschte sich die Zeit zurück drehen zu können, dieses furchtbare Geschehnis nie geschehen zu lassen. Dass er ihm so etwas angetan hat, das konnte er selbst nicht glauben.... Das wollte er nicht glauben ... und er versprach sich selbst, schwor sich förmlich, Goku nie wieder unter die Augen treten zu können, am liebsten würde er einfach verschwinden, wie schon so oft, mit einer Kapsel in die unendlichen Weiten des Alls fliegen und das zurücklassen, was er liebte, was er ... nie wieder anblicken konnte. Er würde immer wieder DIESEN Anblick sehen, wenn er in die Augen Gokus sehen würde, in diese tiefschwarzen Augen, in sein Gedächtnis hatte sich dieses Bild eingebrannt, er würde es niemals wieder vergessen, niemals...

Und Goku spürte nur noch die Wunden und den Schmerz. Schwärze fiel um seine Augen und er starrte mit leeren Augen in die Welt, aus der er am liebsten entfliehen wollte. Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr...

Und sein Herz tat so weh ....

to be continued


End file.
